


The weight of us

by noverias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, HP: EWE, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Deathly Hallows, Slash, tipo maledizioni cruciatus e così via
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noverias/pseuds/noverias
Summary: Harry cerca di ricordare l’ultima volta che sono stati così vicini e tutto ciò che gli viene in mente è una notte nella foresta e un bagno in un lago gelido, le braccia di Ron che lo stringevano così forte da spezzargli il respiro che aveva appena riguadagnato. Adesso si sente quasi come allora, come se avesse appena rischiato di affogare nell’acqua ghiacciata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> • Prima fic su AO3, woohooo! \o/  
> • Detto ciò, questa rimane una delle cose più lunghe che abbia mai scritto, nonostante tutti i tagli e la fretta a cui è andata incontro perché il mio tempo stava per finire. E' stata infatti scritta per il compleanno di [Vany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyblue/pseuds/rileyblue) (ormai un anno fa, e va beh) e quindi a lei dedicata.  
> • E niente, voglio far notare al mondo che dopo quasi dieci anni di carriera nel mondo delle fanfic di HP ho fatto bombare Harry con la sua fidanzata canon, in più in occasione del compleanno di Vany. Cioè, due cose più assurde non si possono sentire, eppure!!!  
> • E un piccolo (ma in realtà immenso) ringraziamento per Ale, comunque, che oltre a sorbirsi le mie pare si è betata 17.000 parole di fic in pochissimi giorni, che non mi pare un lavoro da poco. Grazie, Ale. ♥  
> • Titolo dall’omonima canzone **Sanders Bohlke** che è la canzone di Harry e Ron, via.

  


  
**The weight of us**  
_i’m not ready / for the weight of us_  


  


_i. giugno 1998_

“Ancora non capisco,” comincia Ron. Posa sul pavimento lo scatolone che sta trasportando e si guarda intorno, esaminando per l’ennesima volta le misere due stanze e cucina da cui il nuovo appartamento di Harry è composto. “Avresti potuto vivere in quella reggia che è Grimmauld Place, chi te l’ha fatto fare?”

“Sei un idiota,” lo ammonisce sua sorella, scartandolo e superandolo con una busta piena di provviste date loro da Molly per riempire la dispensa. Si avvia diretta verso la cucina, dove apre una delle ante del mobile e inizia a spostare i barattoli di cibo al suo interno. Harry sorride appena all’alzare gli occhi al cielo dell’amico. “Non mi piace l’idea di vivere lì,” ammette poi, scrollando le spalle ed evitando lo sguardo degli altri tre mentre si infila nella sua futura camera da letto con una borsa piena di vestiti.

“Non ne dubito,” commenta Hermione, lanciando a Ron un’occhiata quasi di rimprovero, “con tutto quello che ci abbiamo passato.”

“Per non parlare del ritratto della Signora Black, che sarebbe una compagnia tutt’altro che piacevole,” aggiunge Ginny, la testa rossa che fa capolino dalla porta scorrevole della cucina.

“In ogni caso,” riprende Hermione, il solito tono ragionevole che sembra capace di mettere fine a qualsiasi discussione, “abitare a Diagon Alley è decisamente più sicuro. Ora che vi siete impegnati nella caccia ai Mangiamorte rimasti, non si sa mai cosa può succedere. Meglio essere circondati da maghi.”

Ron si stringe nelle spalle, incapace di darle torto, poi dà una sbirciata al contenuto della scatola che stava trasportando, la raccoglie e la porta nella stanza di Harry. “Questi dove li metto?” domanda, “Sono i libri di Hogwarts.”

L’amico gli indica uno scaffale sulla parete opposta al letto, poi torna a prestare attenzione all’armadio, impegnato a sistemarci dentro i vestiti. “Hermione ha ragione, sai,” dice dopo qualche istante di silenzio, “qui sono più al sicuro che tra i Babbani.”

Ron si ferma, abbandona i libri e gli si avvicina. “Harry, se è questo che ti preoccupa saresti potuto rimanere alla Tana ancora tutto il tempo che vuoi.” Per un attimo è incerto se allungare una mano verso di lui e toccarlo, costringerlo a girarsi e guardarlo in faccia per essere sicuro che sappia che è serio, ma poi desiste, abbandonando le braccia lungo i fianchi.

“Lo so. Grazie,” replica l’altro, abbozzando un sorriso. “Ma va bene così, è una cosa che dovevo fare.” 

Il ragazzo continua a fissarlo per assicurarsi che intenda davvero ciò che sta dicendo, finché non lo vede finalmente voltarsi verso di lui. “Verrai a trovarmi?” lo sente chiedere, il tono appena divertito.

“Scherzi?!” ribatte Ron. “Sarò qui anche tutti i giorni, se significherà poter scappare da casa,” aggiunge in un borbottio, per poi dargli le spalle e tornare vicino allo scaffale. Allontanandosi, sente lo sguardo di Harry – e il suo sorriso – addosso a sé per alcuni istanti.

 

_ii. luglio 1998_

“Abbiamo un avvistamento,” li saluta Neville, appena fanno il loro ingresso nel Quartier Generale Auror del Ministero. Arrivare insieme è una sciocca abitudine che hanno adottato nelle settimane passate e che è rimasta invariata nonostante adesso vivano in posti differenti. Fianco a fianco si avvicinano al ragazzo, che rivolge loro un cenno del capo e poi continua, “Kingsley ci aspetta nel suo ufficio per aggiornarci.”

“Di chi si tratta?” domanda Harry, mentre si avviano lungo il corridoio verso l’ultima porta in fondo. Negli occhi di Neville balena per un attimo una vaga soddisfazione. “I fratelli Lestrange.”

Kingsley li accoglie con un sorriso e una pacca sulle spalle, per volgersi poi verso una scrivania su cui è stesa una mappa del sud dell’Inghilterra. “Sono stati riconosciuti a Dover,” comincia, indicando la città con un dito, “hanno Schiantato un uomo dopo averlo tenuto sotto Imperius. Probabilmente è stato lui a portarli fin lì, visto che non ricorda come ci è arrivato.”

“Sono ancora in città?” domanda rapido Harry. C’è una durezza tutta nuova nella sua voce, quando si tratta di queste questioni, e ogni volta Ron non riesce a non notare come questo tono professionale suoni diverso da quello che utilizza di solito. Sa che la situazione non lascia spazio a preoccupazioni di sorta, tuttavia, così si scrolla via questi pensieri e torna a prestare attenzione al Ministro.

“Sembrerebbero scomparsi ancora, ma direi che controllare di persona non sarebbe male.” Shacklebolt incrocia le braccia al petto, fissando la mappa con cipiglio serio. “Credo stiano cercando un modo per abbandonare il Paese, magari una nave che li porti in Francia.”

“Ha senso,” concorda Ron, però le sue parole sono quasi completamente coperte dall’esclamazione di Neville: “Ma non possiamo lasciarli andare!”

La mano di Harry si appoggia sulla spalla dell’amico, in un gesto che vuole essere saldo e determinato insieme. “Non preoccuparti, non lo faremo,” assicura, e a tutti gli altri presenti nella stanza appare chiaro che quella sia una promessa.

“Bene,” commenta Kingsley, ripiegando la mappa e muovendo alcuni ampi passi verso la porta. “Faccio preparare una Passaporta, ci rivediamo qui tra un’ora per l’attivazione.”

*

Il viaggio a Dover si rivela un buco nell’acqua. Restano lì tre giorni e tre notti, setacciando la città e mettendosi in contatto con i maghi della zona, prima di accettare che dei Lestrange non c’è più traccia e che è tempo di fare ritorno a Londra.

“Ci conviene tenere d’occhio tutti i paesi sulla costa,” comincia Kingsley, mentre, la sera della partenza, attendono che la Passaporta si attivi nell’abitazione che il Ministero ha messo a loro disposizione. “Il piano della nave mi sembra il migliore finora.”

“Potrebbero aver rubato delle scope,” replica Neville, la fronte corrugata per la preoccupazione. “Magari vogliono arrivare sul continente volando.”

“Sarebbero dei pazzi, a provarci,” è la risposta aspra dell’uomo, che a Ron strappa una risata secca. 

“I fratelli Lestrange non sono esattamente le persone più sane della Terra, sapete.”

“Vale la pena controllare,” interviene Harry, annuendo. Non c’è traccia di risata sul suo viso e il tono è lo stesso stanco e pesante che ha usato per i tre giorni precedenti: Ron è certo che, poco tempo prima, avrebbe replicato alla sua battuta; vorrebbe dirsi che non c’è motivo di preoccuparsi, che non c’è nulla di male nell’essere concentrati sul lavoro, eppure sa che non è così. Si costringe a rimanere in silenzio, tuttavia, mentre l’amico continua: “Possiamo chiedere se nella zona ci sono stati furti o qualcosa del genere. Magari non tutti ci hanno fatto caso, finora.”

“D’accordo,” acconsente Kingsley, il tono ancora pensieroso. Lancia un’occhiata alla scatola di cartone mezza distrutta – che ha appena iniziato ad illuminarsi – attorno alla quale sono seduti e conclude, “Ma lo faremo da Londra, adesso dobbiamo andare.” Pochi istanti dopo, il familiare strappo all’ombelico li sta trasportando nuovamente a casa.

*

Nell’atrio del Ministero, dopo aver salutato Neville e Shacklebolt, Ron afferra Harry per un braccio e lo ferma prima che raggiunga l’area del trasporto via Metropolvere. “Ascolta,” comincia, suonando appena un po’ incerto, ma prendendo coraggio quando incrocia lo sguardo dell’amico. “Non voglio che vai a casa da solo.”

Harry batte un paio di volte le palpebre, poi scuote la testa. “Sono stanco,” si giustifica, “mi passerà.” 

“No,” sbotta Ron; si costringe ad ingoiare la nota di frustrazione e continua, in tono più calmo, “Che ne dici se andiamo a bere qualcosa al Paiolo Magico? Possiamo invitare anche George, farà bene a tutti e tre.”

Harry sta per negarsi, per dire che, davvero, non c’è bisogno – lo sa, quasi lo sente pronunciare quelle parole –, ma poi l’espressione del suo viso si distende, si tranquillizza. Inspira aria e la espira lentamente; infine acconsente. “Va bene, credo che tu abbia ragione.”

Ron si accorge solo allora di avere ancora la mano sul suo braccio; sorridendo, allenta la presa e la fa scivolare via. “Perfetto! Aspettami qui, vado a mandargli un Gufo,” conclude, allontanandosi in tutta fretta.

*

Qualche minuto più tardi stanno aspettando George all’esterno del locale. Osservano distrattamente le persone passare sul marciapiede nella calda sera d’inizio agosto, chiacchierando di sciocchezze. Harry pensa per un momento a Ginny, che non ha sentito per i tre giorni precedenti e che non ha nemmeno avvisato del suo ritorno; pensa che troverà una piccola montagna di lettere dai toni esasperati ad attenderlo a casa. Per scacciare l’immagine e il senso di colpa che ne deriva, sospira e, interrompendo Ron in uno dei suoi commenti sulla moda Babbana, comincia: “Speravo che con questo viaggio finisse, sai, che saremmo riusciti a prenderli.”

L’altro si volta verso di lui bruscamente, sorpreso da quell’uscita. Non si aspettava che gli parlasse così facilmente, senza una richiesta precisa, e quasi trattiene il fiato per non perdersi nemmeno una parola. Quando si accorge che l’amico non aggiungerà nulla, replica: “Siamo stati sfortunati.”

Harry scuote la testa. “Vorrei che riuscissimo a cambiare le cose. Sono passati mesi dalla morte di Voldemort e i Mangiamorte sono ancora attivi.” Ha il viso rivolto dritto davanti a sé e Ron sa con matematica certezza che sta pensando all’attacco avvenuto il mese scorso, alle decine di morti che l’esplosione di un negozio di Hogsmeade in nome del Signore Oscuro ha causato. È costretto ad afferrarlo di nuovo per farlo girare a fronteggiarlo.

“Ehi,” ricomincia, “non ne sono rimasti molti. Abbiamo già arrestato Avery e vedrai che al processo verrà condannato a passare la vita ad Azkaban. Stiamo _già_ cambiando le cose.”

Harry lo fissa ancora un momento, come per accertarsi che quello che sta dicendo sia la verità, poi annuisce, anche se non si sente completamente convinto. La positività di Ron gli fa bene, però, lo aiuta a guardare alle cose con il giusto metro, a non lasciarsi sopraffare da ciò che c’è da fare, dalla paura che avverte di non riuscire a portare tutto a termine.

George compare in quel momento dall’altra parte della strada, dopo essersi Smaterializzato in un vicolo; sventola una mano verso di loro, prima di attraversare, e Ron lascia andare Harry dandogli un’ultima pacca sul braccio. Mentre entrano nel Paiolo Magico, sente il suo braccio sfiorarlo e, nel caos di rumori e odori dell’interno del locale, decide che non penserà più a nulla.

 

_iii. settembre 1998_

“Vorrei che avessimo passato più tempo insieme, quest’estate,” mormora Ginny sulla sua spalla, abbracciandolo un’ultima volta prima di salire sull’Espresso di Hogwarts. Harry respira forte il suo profumo, le accarezza i capelli per ricordarne la consistenza anche nei mesi che verranno e non riesce a scacciare la sensazione che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato, nel non salire sul treno insieme a lei.

“Anche io,” dice quando la ragazza scioglie la presa, allontanandosi da lui di un passo. Gli rivolge un sorriso macchiato di tristezza, che non riesce ad essere sereno come avrebbe voluto. Harry sa perché, sa perfettamente perché – già adesso sente il pericolo che la loro relazione corre, lo sente nel fondo dello stomaco, ma sepolto da così tante altre emozioni che non è in grado di individuarlo e riconoscerlo – e le prende la mano, stringendola appena per cercare di tranquillizzarla.

“Siete proprio sicuri di non voler venire?” gli arriva la voce di Hermione. Sta guardando Ron, ferma accanto a lui, ma Harry sa che la domanda lo riguarda a sua volta.

“Sareste ancora in tempo per cambiare idea,” interviene la Signora Weasley, “sono certa che la professoressa McGranitt non opporrebbe resistenza.”

“Mamma, ti ho già detto che non succederà,” borbotta Ron, lanciando ad Hermione un’occhiata di rimprovero per aver nuovamente tirato fuori l’argomento in presenza di sua madre. Harry lascia la mano di Ginny e, nonostante senta i suoi occhi addosso, non la guarda.

“Oh Ron,” riprende la donna, “vorrei che almeno tu avessi preso i tuoi M.A.G.O., come Percy.”

“Ma dai, mamma, il nostro Ronnie è diventato un Auror grande e grosso che dà la caccia ai cattivi, non sei soddisfatta?” interviene George, il tono appena canzonatorio, appoggiando le mani sulle spalle del fratello e stringendo la presa appena un po’ più del necessario.

Molly gli rivolge un sorriso indulgente – sa perfettamente, come tutti, quanto per George debba essere difficile stare lì, sul binario 9 e ¾ circondato da una miriade di persone tranne quella che vorrebbe davvero accanto, così non insiste, lascia cadere l’argomento. Si sposta verso Ginny, per salutarla e rivolgerle le ultime raccomandazioni insieme al marito, e Harry ne approfitta per allontanarsi, invece, per raggiungere Ron.

Hermione abbraccia prima l’uno e poi l’altro e, guardandoli attentamente, dice: “Prendetevi cura di voi, d’accordo? E tenetemi aggiornata.”

“Certo, ti chiederemo anche di cercare qualche libro in biblioteca per noi, se vuoi,” fa appena in tempo a scherzare Ron, prima che il Signor Weasley richiami le due ragazze e le avverta che è quasi ora della partenza.

Le accompagnano fino alla scaletta più vicina per aiutarle con i bagagli, e Harry osserva Ginny e Hermione sparire dietro la porta e nei corridoi del vagone; conserva ancora la sensazione che sia terribilmente strano non seguirle, quasi sbagliato, e da un lato vorrebbe disperatamente che il suo posto fosse ancora lì, tra i banchi di scuola, eppure ormai sa fin troppo bene che non è così.

“Non credevo sarebbe stato così difficile restare a terra,” ammette Ron, in piedi accanto a lui, come se gli avesse appena letto nella mente. Anche i suoi occhi sono fissi sulla locomotiva e Harry non dubita nemmeno per un momento che i pensieri che li stiano occupando siano più o meno gli stessi.

“Già,” si limita a concordare, perché non c’è bisogno di aggiungere nulla, perché entrambi sanno, adesso, qual è la cosa giusta da fare.

Rimangono lì a fissare la sagoma metallica dell’Espresso anche dopo il fischio, dopo la partenza, dopo che con il classico sferragliare il treno ha acquistato velocità, finché non è che un puntino che si perde nell’orizzonte e loro non sono altro che un qualcosa di insignificante che si è lasciato indietro.

 

_iv. settembre 1998_

L’ultima udienza del processo di Avery, mesi dopo il suo arresto, si chiude con la sua condanna al Bacio. È una piccola vittoria, ma, dagli spalti della sala del Wizengamot, Harry sente un retrogusto amaro adagiarsi sulla sua lingua, come se non fosse abbastanza, la cosa giusta, quello di cui il mondo ha davvero bisogno.

Quasi il suo fosse stato un presentimento, una piccola opera di divinazione, dalla sua gabbia al centro della sala, il Mangiamorte scoppia in una risata sguaiata. “Credete che serva a qualcosa? I seguaci del Signore Oscuro sono ancora vivi e là fuori!” riesce a dire, prima che le guardie del Ministero lo trascinino via.

È come ricevere una conferma alle sue più grandi paure. Si volta a guardare Neville, la cui apprensione nello sguardo è impossibile da non notare, e poi sposta inconsciamente il peso verso Ron, seduto alla sua sinistra, facendo toccare le loro spalle. 

“Quello è pazzo,” sbotta l’amico a voce abbastanza alta perché lo senta chiaramente nonostante il brusio che ha invaso la sala. Vorrebbe concordare, ma non ci riesce. Avery ha ottenuto esattamente ciò che voleva: li ha spaventati.

*

Dopo il processo si riuniscono con Kingsley nell’ufficio Auror, passando in rassegna tutti i Mangiamorte noti o presunti tali, riesaminando con attenzione ogni informazione in loro possesso, con l’obiettivo di individuare i possibili sospetti ancora in libertà a cui Avery stesse facendo riferimento. È un lavoro tedioso e stancante, che lascia loro la sensazione di muoversi in un labirinto: ad ogni svolta che sembra portarli all’uscita, ecco che s’imbattono in un nuovo ostacolo.

“Potrebbe essere solo una perdita di tempo,” sbotta a un tratto Kingsley, passandosi stancamente le mani sugli occhi. “Forse stiamo solo prendendo troppo sul serio le parole di un pazzo disperato.”

Harry scuote la testa. È sfiancato e frustrato; abbandonare tutto sarebbe facile, convincersi che Avery stesse solo farneticando, tentando di gettarli nel panico, lo sarebbe davvero tanto. Facendo appello a tutta la propria determinazione, replica: “Non possiamo saperlo. I fratelli Lestrange sono liberi, ad esempio, e non possiamo mollare prima di essere sicuri che siano solo loro a rappresentare ancora un pericolo.” Si interrompe brevemente e abbassa la voce, fissando lo sguardo sulla lista di nomi posata sul tavolo di fronte a lui, prima di continuare, “I Mangiamorte, tutti i Mangiamorte che non si sono costituiti, devono pagarla.”

Neville annuisce, dandogli ragione, mentre Ron non riesce a fare altro che lanciargli un’occhiata preoccupata. Non è abituato a sentire quella durezza nel suo tono, quel gelo; gli ricorda i tempi della ricerca degli Horcrux ma peggio, mille volte peggio. Non dice nulla; ad un cenno di Harry si rimettono al lavoro.

*

Lasciano l’edificio a tarda sera e Ron segue l’amico verso uno dei camini della Metropolvere, senza pensarci. È solo una volta giunto nel suo appartamento che si rende conto dell’orario: è quasi mezzanotte e dunque troppo tardi per passare una serata insieme, o per uscire. La stanchezza lo colpisce d’improvviso, come risvegliata dal rintocco dell’orologio; sbuffa e, abbandonandosi sul divano, domanda: “Ti dispiace se dormo qui? Tornare adesso a casa significherebbe spaventare a morte mamma e papà.”

Harry annuisce immediatamente, quasi di riflesso. Ron ha già dormito lì così tante volte che Molly ha dovuto far aggiungere la sezione ‘a casa di Harry’ all’orologio che tiene nella cucina della Tana; aiutarlo a preparare il divano-letto, quindi, risulta ormai quasi una routine. 

“Alzati, dai,” lo esorta, allungando una mano per tirarlo su di peso. Ron lo segue soffiando una mezza risata, ma appena dieci minuti dopo sono di nuovo sdraiati lì, questa volta sul letto aperto. Harry accende la televisione, ascoltando i commenti dell’altro sulle stranezze dei programmi TV e sulla ‘beata ignoranza’ dei Babbani. Si addormentano entro breve, lo schermo televisivo ancora illuminato, schiena contro schiena.

Un’oretta più tardi, Harry è già nuovamente sveglio; spegne il televisore e si alza per andare in camera sua, fermandosi però un attimo sulla soglia, voltandosi indietro a guardare l’amico che dorme. È un senso di serenità che gli si posa nello stomaco, qualcosa che ormai non sente più tanto spesso. Non resta lì che un istante, prima di varcare l’ingresso della propria camera, e quando si addormenta di nuovo, questa volta nel proprio letto, il suo sonno è privo di incubi.

*

Il mazzo di chiavi tintinna nella sua mano per un momento, prima di scivolare tra le dita di Ron. “Sono le chiavi di riserva,” spiega, rispondendo all’occhiata confusa dell’altro, “prendile tu, ne farò ancora.”

L’amico le fissa a lungo, come se fossero l’oggetto più strano che abbia mai visto, poi sposta gli occhi su Harry. “Perché?”

Lui punta lo sguardo sulla superficie liscia del tavolo, dove la sua tazza di caffè è abbandonata ormai mezza vuota. “Conosci già come disattivare tutti gli antifurti magici,” replica scrollando le spalle. “Con quelle puoi entrare qui quando vuoi, restare il tempo che ti pare. Anche se io non ci sono.”

Sa che Ron ne ha bisogno: con la morte di Fred, l’assenza dei suoi fratelli e di Ginny, le preoccupazioni del lavoro da Auror, stare alla Tana è per lui pesante la maggior parte dei giorni. Dargli le chiavi è un modo per aiutarlo, ma anche per sdebitarsi almeno in parte – non sa se ci riuscirà mai del tutto – delle volte in cui i Weasley si sono presi cura di lui.

Questa è la spiegazione che dà a se stesso e all’altro. Ma se dovesse essere completamente sincero, dovrebbe ammettere che c’è anche una ragione personale, forse persino egoista, che ha a che fare con la serenità che avverte ogni volta che la presenza di Ron riempie l’appartamento. Non può evitare di sperare con forza che accetti.

L’amico continua a fissare le chiavi stranito per un lunghissimo minuto, senza sapere cosa dire. Alza gli occhi per chiedere a Harry se è sicuro, ma guardarlo basta a dargli una risposta. Prende un profondo respiro e, “Ehi, grazie,” dice con un gran sorriso, finalmente chiudendo il pugno intorno al mazzo e infilandolo con un gesto fluido nella tasca dei jeans.

 

_v. dicembre 1998_

Ginny lo stringe con forza, posandogli un rapido bacio sulla bocca prima di lasciarlo andare. Poi è il turno di Hermione di abbracciarlo, mentre dice, “Oh, Harry, mi siete mancati così tanto.” Sorride facendo qualche passo indietro e riprende, “Non hai idea di quanto sia strano essere ad Hogwarts senza di voi.”

Alle sue spalle, Ron leva gli occhi al cielo. “Beh, è solo la sesta volta che lo ripeti, Hermione, direi che tra poco inizieremo ad averne un’idea precisa.” Harry gli lancia un’occhiata complice, trattenendo a stento una risata, mentre la ragazza si volta con un sospiro e un sorriso colpevole. 

Attorno a loro, la Tana brulica di movimento come non faceva da mesi. In un angolo della cucina George e Percy seguono le direttive di Fleur nel montare l’albero di Natale, mentre Molly è impegnata nell’ennesima lite con Charlie sui suoi capelli troppo lunghi. Bill e Arthur sono in piedi vicino alla porta, guardano fuori dalla finestra e parlano pacatamente. Se chiudesse gli occhi, Harry è certo che potrebbe facilmente fare un balzo indietro negli anni e fingere di ritrovarsi ai tempi prima della guerra, quando tutto era più facile e nessuno di loro aveva perso così tanto.

Le dita di Ginny che si intrecciano alle sue lo riportano con i piedi per terra. “Andiamo di sopra,” gli sussurra la ragazza e, approfittando della distrazione degli altri, lo trascina fuori dalla cucina e su per le scale. Gli si incolla addosso appena mettono piede sul pianerottolo, di fronte alla porta della sua stanza, e lo bacia con foga, come se non avesse atteso che quel momento. Harry impiega qualche istante a bilanciare il suo entusiasmo, a lasciarsi contagiare dal suo desiderio; risponde al bacio più per l’innesco di un meccanismo automatico che per reale volontà.

“I tuoi sono di sotto,” bisbiglia, mentre entrano nella camera della ragazza. Ginny scrolla le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i capelli, ed estrae la bacchetta dalla tasca dei jeans per mormorare un incantesimo e bloccare la porta. Nella penombra della stanza, Harry la vede sfilarsi il maglione e abbandonarlo sul pavimento, per poi tornare a premersi contro di lui, la bocca che cerca nuovamente la sua.

A Harry sembra un’estranea; mentre fa scivolare le mani lungo la sua schiena ha l’impressione di toccare un corpo che non conosce, che non ha mai visto o non ricorda, quasi fossero rimasti distanti anni invece che una manciata di mesi. Il suo sapore, il suo profumo, il calore della sua pelle… tutto sa di nuovo, ma invece di accendere la scintilla dell’eccitazione gli lascia solo un incolmabile senso di disagio.

“Ti amo,” sussurra lei sulla sua pelle, e lo stomaco di Harry affonda. Le parole gli annodano la gola quando le forza ad uscire: “Anche io.” Sono meccaniche e stentate, ma lei sembra non accorgersene e, prendendogli la mano, lo trascina verso il letto.

*

“Dove diavolo siete stati?” sbotta Ron, appena li rivede in salotto. Ginny volge gli occhi al cielo in tutta risposta e lancia uno sguardo ironico verso Hermione. “Oh, sai, abbiamo fatto un giro.”

“Di sopra?” continua il fratello.

Hermione lascia uscire uno sbuffo divertito. “Roo-on,” cantilena, facendogli cenno con una mano di cambiare discorso.

“Oh. _Oh_!” Il ragazzo sgrana leggermente gli occhi e si gira di scatto verso Harry. “Qui? _Adesso_?”  
Ginny sbuffa e si allontana in tutta fretta, e Harry, d’istinto, si scopre a mentire. “No–– non abbiamo––“ tenta, alzando le mani davanti a sé. Immagina che il bisogno di dirgli una bugia derivi ancora dal vago disagio all’idea di trovarsi di fronte al fratello della sua ragazza, nonché dall’aver appena fatto sesso nella casa dei suoi genitori, eppure c’è una parte di lui – simile ad un campanello d’allarme – che gli ricorda all’istante che quello che ha di fronte è il suo migliore amico e di mentire non dovrebbe averne bisogno.

Per tutta risposta, Ron gli lancia uno sguardo esasperato e, borbottando un “incredibile”, si allontana verso la cucina. Harry vorrebbe seguirlo, fermarlo, chiedergli scusa, ma è perfettamente consapevole di quanto quel desiderio sia sciocco, irrazionale, infondato.

*

Hermione si guarda intorno ammirata, con un gran sorriso sulle labbra. “Chissà perché,” dice, “non mi aspettavo che il tuo appartamento sarebbe stato così bello anche senza di noi.”

Accanto a lei, Harry ride. “Grazie tante, Hermione.”

“Oh, andiamo,” riprende lei, tirandogli una piccola gomitata. “Sai cosa intendo.” 

Che la casa sia pulita e in ordine non è una sorpresa. Che invece sembri così confortevole, che sembri un posto dove possa essere _bello_ rimanere, invece, lo è. Si era immaginata che l’appartamento di Harry sarebbe diventato niente più che un rifugio, un buco scuro in cui il ragazzo avrebbe potuto ritirarsi ogni volta che ne aveva abbastanza del Mondo Magico. Dove avrebbe potuto sfuggire ai suoi amici, persino, ignorare lettere e gufi e magari anche il campanello, asserragliandosi solo nel proprio dolore.

Invece la casa è luminosa, le persiane sono spalancate e lasciano entrare la luce della tarda mattina; la fodera del divano è sgualcita, come se qualcuno vi si fosse appena seduto sopra, alcune giacche sono appese nell’ingresso, i piatti puliti sono impilati sul ripiano della cucina e una scodella di plastica colorata piena di Tutti i gusti +1 troneggia al centro del tavolo. Solo adesso da quando è tornata, Hermione riesce a tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Solo adesso ha la certezza che Harry non sia isolato, chiuso in se stesso, e che forse, nella maggior parte del tempo, riesca anche a stare bene.

Occupata com’è in questo genere di pensieri, registra la risposta di Ron un attimo più tardi. “Eddai, ci siamo sistemati proprio bene,” dice, facendo un passo verso la cucina.

Hermione aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ci siamo?” domanda, posando lo sguardo prima sul suo ragazzo e poi su Harry.

Lui fa per parlare, ma prima che possa pronunciare il primo fiato Ron riprende, accennando una mezza risata e passandosi una mano sulla nuca, “Beh sì, un po’ di tempo qui lo spendo anche io.” Allarga le braccia e continua, “Sai com’è, ogni attimo passato lontano dalle grinfie di mia madre è un attimo ben speso.”

‘Un po’ di tempo’ sembra essere una concezione molto relativa, realizza lei, mentre nel corso della mattinata nota una serie di oggetti – uno spazzolino in più, una camicia, alcuni libri sul Quidditch di seconda mano – che appartengono senza ombra di dubbio a Ron. Non è che la cosa le dia fastidio, s’intende, è più l’idea di esserne rimasta all’oscuro a lasciarle un retrogusto amaro in bocca.

“Praticamente abiti qui, vero?” chiede a Ron, mentre apparecchiano la tavola per il pranzo e Harry è fuori portata d’orecchio insieme a Ginny. Il ragazzo scrolla le spalle e fa per replicare, ma lei lo incalza, “Avresti potuto scriverlo in una lettera, sai.”

Ron scatta sulla difensiva. “Non è niente di ufficiale, Hermione!” replica fin troppo frettolosamente, “Mi fermo qui ogni tanto quando facciamo tardi in ufficio. Che c’è di male?”

“Certo che non c’è niente di male!” ribatte lei, “Non è questo che intendevo.”

_È che non me l’hai detto_ , vorrebbe ripetere, ma il rischio di suonare come una bambina petulante è troppo alto, così si forza a tenere chiusa la bocca e incrocia le braccia al petto, irritata. Ron la osserva per un momento, poi fa il giro del tavolo e la fa scivolare in un abbraccio, attirandosela contro.

“Qual è il problema?” mormora.

Lei si lascia andare, ricambiando la stretta. “Immagino di essere un po’ gelosa,” comincia, conscia di quanto ridicola possa apparire. “Tra qualche giorno finiranno le vacanze di Natale e dovrò tornare ad Hogwarts, e mi dispiace non passare tutto questo tempo con voi. Non stare vicino a Harry, non potervi aiutare nella caccia ai Mangiamorte…”

Ron non sa cosa replicare ed è evidente. Scioglie la presa e afferma, un po’ bruscamente, “Di Harry non devi preoccuparti, non è un bambino.” Sembra voler aggiungere ancora qualcosa, ma poi ci ripensa, improvvisamente indispettito, e conclude, “Finiamo qui, dai,” indicando la tavola mezza apparecchiata.

Hermione lo osserva per un istante, poi manda giù le domande che vorrebbe porgli e fa come lui ha detto.

*

“È strano averle di nuovo qui,” borbotta Ron con una bottiglia di Burrobirra in mano. Sta parlando tra sé e quasi sobbalza quando si rende conto che Harry si è voltato verso di lui e gli sta prestando attenzione. “Voglio dire,” si affretta a precisare, “non siamo mai stati così tanto tempo lontani e adesso…” gesticola distrattamente, cercando le parole giuste. Abbassa lo sguardo e arrossisce leggermente, concludendo: “Insomma, non è stato male essere solo noi due. Se capisci cosa intendo.”

Harry piega l’angolo della bocca verso l’alto e annuisce, anche se l’altro, che sta ancora fissando il pavimento, non può vederlo. “Lo capisco,” replica soltanto.

 

_vi. febbraio 1999_

La comunicazione era arrivata da uno dei Magonò che il Quartier Generale Auror aveva piazzato a sorveglianza della casa. ‘ _J. è qui_ ’ era il succinto testo del messaggio e Harry e Neville non avevano potuto fare altro che precipitarsi sul posto, nonostante fosse quasi notte fonda e loro due gli ultimi rimasti in ufficio.

Adesso, accucciati dietro i cespugli del buio cortile, la bacchetta stretta nel pugno, osservano due figure illuminate da una fioca lampada muoversi all’interno dell’abitazione. Secondo le informazioni ricevute, una appartiene a Jugson, di cui, dalla Battaglia di Hogwarts, si erano perse le tracce, e l’altra al proprietario della casa, Sweeney, un cugino alla lontana dei Macnair. 

Harry serra con forza la presa attorno alla bacchetta, cercando di non sentire il dolore alle gambe dovuto all’essere rimasto per chissà quanto nella stessa posizione. Dal punto in cui si trovano possono vedere distintamente la porta sul retro, ma non quella d’ingresso, e non riesce a cancellare il senso di tensione e l’apprensione che si sente addosso.

“Neville,” lo chiama, girandosi indietro per un istante prima di riportare gli occhi sull’edificio. “Uno di noi due deve fare il giro e mettersi davanti alla facciata principale, o non potremmo accorgerci se escono da quel lato.”

L’altro annuisce. “Ci stavo pensando anche io,” comincia, “ma in tal caso sarebbero due contro uno, se dovessero attaccare. Dobbiamo aspettare i rinforzi.”

“No,” la risposta di Harry è decisa, risuona chiara nel silenzio notturno. “Potrebbe essere troppo tardi. Se perdiamo Jugson adesso, chissà quando lo ritroveremo. E non dimenticare che potrebbe essere in contatto con i Lestrange.”

Il solo nominare Rodolphus e Rabastan basta perché lo sguardo di Neville si faccia affilato esattamente quanto il suo. Ma la prudenza non lo abbandona così facilmente. “Manderò un messaggio a Kingsley con il mio Patronus, magari possiamo distrarli abbastanza o fare in modo che rimangano qui finché gli altri non arrivano.” Harry annuisce distrattamente; i rinforzi, al momento, sono l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Vuole i due Mangiamorte ed è disposto a tutto pur di non farseli scappare. 

“Adesso vado,” riprende l’altro ragazzo, e gli stringe una spalla per costringerlo a guardarlo in viso. “Se li vedi, lancia un segnale con la bacchetta e io rifarò il giro, d’accordo? Non attaccare da solo, stai attento.”

Annuisce di nuovo, questa volta fissandolo negli occhi. “Anche tu,” replica, e dopo un istante lo vede sparire nel buio, muovendosi rapido tra i cespugli.

Non sa dire quanto tempo sia passato da quando Neville se n’è andato; il silenzio assoluto sembra aver fuso insieme i secondi l’uno nell’altro, lasciandogli solo l’aggravarsi dell’indolenzimento delle sue gambe per misurare le ore che scorrono. Nella casa, tutto sembra tacere per un po’; Harry scorge appena le due figure apparire prima in una stanza al piano di sopra, poi a quello di sotto, poi scomparire nuovamente per chissà quanto. Sa che Jugson potrebbe Smaterializzarsi dall’interno della casa, se il proprietario abbassasse anche per un momento i meccanismi di difesa; sa che potrebbero usare una Passaporta e, in quel caso, ci sarebbe solo un lampo di luce improvvisa a segnalare la loro scomparsa. La consapevolezza della quantità di variabili che potrebbero vanificare i loro sforzi rende l’attesa ancora più frustrante e sfiancante e Harry vorrebbe urlare, o piuttosto vorrebbe veder comparire Kingsley, Ron e un manipolo di altri Auror per sfondare la porta d’ingresso e arrestare finalmente il Mangiamorte.

Invece non succede nulla del genere.

È un attimo. La porta sul retro si spalanca, la fioca luce accesa all’interno si riversa sul selciato del cortile e la figura di Jugson, imponente nella sua altezza, compare sull’uscio, nella mano sinistra una borsa piena di chissà cosa. Lo stomaco di Harry affonda e lui compie una scelta.

Potrebbe lasciarlo andare. Potrebbe cercare di carpire la sua meta e concentrarsi sul padrone di casa e su quello che potrebbe sapere. Potrebbe pensare ad essere prudente e restare al sicuro, ma quest’ultima idea, in realtà, non lo sfiora nemmeno.

Con uno scatto solleva il braccio, facendo partire uno scoppio di magia come segnale per Neville, e poi salta fuori dai cespugli, puntando la bacchetta contro Jugson e urlando: “Expelliarmus!” Il Mangiamorte e il suo compagno non si fanno cogliere di sorpresa: Jugson evita il suo incantesimo scagliando via la borsa che teneva in mano e lanciandosi di lato, mentre Sweeney esce dall’abitazione con la bacchetta puntata a sua volta verso Harry.

Lui evita una Maledizione Cruciatus e, con la coda dell’occhio, vede Neville sopraggiungere dall’angolo della casa. La distrazione portata dall’amico è abbastanza perché riesca a disarmare e pietrificare il padrone di casa, ma la Cruciatus di Jugson, questa volta, non lo manca. Si piega in due, cadendo in ginocchio mentre milioni di spilli gli trafiggono la pelle, urlando con quanto fiato ha in gola. Finisce presto, probabilmente grazie all’intervento di Neville, ma non ha comunque il tempo di riprendersi: mentre si rialza, serrando con forza la bacchetta nel pugno, un lampo di luce lo colpisce e un taglio profondo gli si apre sul fianco.

Harry urla, ancora, e ricade a terra con un tonfo. Si preme una mano sulla ferita, ma è un gesto inutile: entro pochi secondi i suoi vestiti gli si incollano alla pelle fradici di sangue. Intorno a sé sente ulteriori esplosioni di magia, poi la voce di Neville che dice qualcosa, dei passi che gli si avvicinano rapidi, un tonfo. “Harry,” lo chiama qualcuno da molto lontano, “Harry!”

Poi chiude gli occhi e non sente più nulla.

*

Li riapre nel buio della propria stanza. Gli serve qualche secondo per battere le palpebre e mettere a fuoco la figura di Ron, che, seduto accanto al suo letto, sta prendendo un profondo respiro. “Per la barba di Merlino, amico, giuro che questa volta ti uccido.”

Harry ride, o almeno ci prova, interrotto da un dolore acuto al fianco dove è stato ferito che lo costringe a tornare serio. Le sopracciglia dell’altro ragazzo si aggrottano all’istante, ma prima che possa fare domande lo ferma con un gesto. “Sto bene, sto bene,” tenta, cercando di suonare padrone di sé e rassicurante. “Immagino che le pozioni avranno effetto, prima o poi.”

Prova ad alzarsi e a mettersi seduto, ma Ron gli dice di non muoversi e gli posa una mano sul braccio destro per farlo stare fermo. Harry obbedisce, lasciandosi nuovamente andare contro il cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi. La testa ancora intontita, il dolore e la stanchezza pesano su di lui e sulla sua capacità di essere lucido. Vorrebbe parlare ulteriormente, ma non riesce ad afferrare le parole corrette. Impiega chissà quanto tempo a formulare la domanda: “Sono a casa?”

“Sì. Qui sei più sicuro che al San Mungo. E poi non c’era altro che potessero fare lì, a parte aspettare che la ferita si rimargini del tutto grazie agli incantesimi e alle pozioni.” Parla quasi senza tirare fiato, ancora troppo agitato per potersi tranquillizzare. Se Harry potesse vederlo bene, noterebbe quanto è nervoso, ogni singolo muscolo del corpo in tensione come se si dovesse tenere pronto a scattare e scappare da qualche parte ad ogni istante. “Neville voleva fermarsi, ma gli ho detto che non c’era bisogno. Probabilmente un paio di Auror stanno pattugliando la strada, comunque.”

Harry non replica nulla, si limita ad annuire in un gesto impercettibile, gli occhi ancora chiusi, e la stretta di Ron sul suo braccio si fa un attimo più forte. Cerca la sua mano con la sinistra, muovendosi piano, e l’appoggia sul suo dorso. “Starò bene.”

Dall’altro non arriva risposta; non sposta la mano, però la stretta si allenta un po’.

Dopo qualche istante, Harry scivola nuovamente nel sonno.

*

Quando si sveglia di nuovo, questa volta del tutto, Ron è ancora seduto accanto a lui. Nonostante il buio si sia fatto più fitto, riesce a distinguere chiaramente l’espressione preoccupata sul suo viso, che si distende appena nel momento in cui si accorge che i suoi occhi sono aperti.

“Ehi,” lo chiama, fissando attentamente il suo volto per cogliere, immagina, ogni più piccola traccia di dolore.

“Ehi,” replica Harry, piegando l’angolo della bocca verso l’alto. Il dolore al fianco è quasi totalmente sparito, ne rimane solo il ricordo, e la sua mente è più lucida e attenta di quanto non fosse prima. Persino il senso di stanchezza si è affievolito e, adesso, non fa fatica a sollevarsi con l’intento di mettersi seduto.

Ron scatta verso di lui non appena lo vede muoversi, ma Harry solleva una mano. “Va meglio. Davvero, ce la faccio,” insiste, riuscendo facilmente a sistemarsi contro la spalliera del letto. “Visto?”

L’amico gli rivolge un’occhiata truce e lui si rende conto solo in quel momento che le sue dita sono rimaste ancorate al proprio braccio, la loro morsa che si è fatta più stretta per la preoccupazione. Abbassano lo sguardo entrambi nello stesso istante e Ron si scosta di colpo, come se si fosse appena bruciato. 

“Sei rimasto qui tutto il tempo?” domanda Harry, un attimo dopo, spezzando un breve silenzio imbarazzato.

L’altro si limita a scrollare le spalle. “Non potevo certo lasciarti solo.” Il suo tono di voce è ancora risentito e lui prova un distinto senso di colpa. Non per se stesso, non per essere – probabilmente – quasi morto, ma per il suo migliore amico, per averlo fatto preoccupare in maniera così eccessiva.

“Mi dispiace,” comincia allora, allungandosi per sfiorargli il ginocchio e attirare la sua attenzione. Ron gli rivolge un’ulteriore occhiata in cagnesco ed esplode.

“ _Ti dispiace_?” sbotta, scattando in piedi. “Potevi morire, Harry! I medici del San Mungo hanno dovuto farti incantesimi per ore e sei rimasto addormentato praticamente una giornata intera. E tutto questo perché? Per un Mangiamorte di second’ordine, che forse sta solo cercando di passare la dogana e andare a spassarsela all’estero. Voldemort è morto, per l’amor di Merlino, cosa credi che possano fare? Resuscitarlo?!” Compie qualche passo intorno al letto, tornando poi indietro di colpo e spalancando le braccia. “Potevi aspettare i rinforzi. Potevi aspettare _me_.”

Harry non sa che rispondere. Si morde un labbro e, esitando, si sposta leggermente di lato e fa segno all’amico di sedersi sul letto. Ron riesce a mantenere il suo aspetto iroso per qualche secondo ancora, poi, con un sospiro, la rabbia sembra evaporare dal suo corpo. “Mi hai spaventato,” borbotta, quasi lasciandosi cadere sul letto accanto a lui.

Gli basta incrociare il suo sguardo per rendersi conto di quanto non stia affatto esagerando. Scivola verso di lui, lo abbraccia, e Ron risponde al gesto stringendolo con tutta la forza che ha in corpo. Posa la fronte sulla sua spalla e lascia uscire un piccolo sospiro; poi inspira forte, ma non accenna a lasciarlo andare.

Harry ripete: “Mi dispiace”, sperando che l’altro senta che è sincero. Si allontana leggermente per guardarlo in viso. “Lo so che Voldemort non può tornare,” comincia, “ma questo non toglie che sono pericolosi. Non posso permettere che restino ancora a piede libero e facciano del male ad altra gente, come ne hanno fatto a noi.”

L’amico annuisce, serio, ma non riesce a trattenersi dal replicare, “Lo capisco, ma per me…” esita un istante, prendendo un profondo respiro, “per me è più importante che tu ne esca sempre sano e salvo.”

“Starò più attento. Te lo giuro.” 

“Bene. Perché se ti dovesse succedere qualcosa–– senza di te––“

La voce gli si spezza; sposta gli occhi su un punto lontano, inspirando forte. La sua espressione preoccupata non muta minimamente e Harry non sa come fare per tranquillizzarlo, non sa più che parole usare. Porta una mano al suo viso e gli appoggia le dita sulla mandibola, in una carezza lieve che serve a farlo voltare e tornare a guardarlo.

“Ehi,” comincia in un soffio di fiato, “sono qui, vivo e vegeto.”

Ron scuote la testa, ostinato nel trovare le frasi giuste per esprimere quello che sta pensando, e tenta nuovamente: “Harry, senza di te––“

Di fronte alla sua nuova esitazione, Harry sta per fermarlo, sta per dirgli che non ha bisogno di aggiungere nulla perché _lo sa_ , perché si sentirebbe proprio nella stessa maniera se i loro posti fossero invertiti. Ma quando prova a parlare, Ron si sporge verso di lui e lo bacia.

È un contatto che dura appena qualche istante, fatto di disperazione e frustrazione ma anche cauto e attento; dubita quasi che sia accaduto, finché non si ritrova a riaprire gli occhi e vede il volto di Ron vicinissimo al suo, sente il suo respiro sfiorargli la bocca. Ed è quanto basta per cambiare l’atmosfera che li circonda, per rendere l’aria elettrica e irrespirabile. Tutt’a un tratto, la vicinanza del corpo del suo migliore amico gli dà le vertigini; Harry cerca di ricordare l’ultima volta che sono stati così vicini e tutto ciò che gli viene in mente è una notte nella foresta e un bagno in un lago gelido, le braccia di Ron che lo stringevano così forte da spezzargli il respiro che aveva appena riguadagnato.

Adesso si sente quasi come allora, come se avesse appena rischiato di affogare nell’acqua ghiacciata.

Quando Ron si scosta e fa per parlare, Harry non glielo permette. Ha paura di quello che potrebbe dire, ha paura di vederlo allontanarsi e non vuole, non lo vuole per nulla al mondo. Sposta la mano sulla sua nuca e se lo attira nuovamente contro: le loro bocche si ritrovano e, questa volta, il bacio è più sicuro, più caldo. Ron si aggrappa alle sue spalle, quasi avesse bisogno di un sostegno, e sposta il peso del corpo per appoggiarsi a lui quasi del tutto. Ogni punto in cui lo tocca, anche casualmente, lo manda in fiamme; Harry si muove leggermente e ricade all’indietro sul materasso portandoselo dietro, causando nell’altro un piccolo sbuffo divertito. Riprende a baciarlo, le mani intrecciate ai suoi capelli, le gambe allacciate, per una quantità di tempo che gli sembra infinita, fino a che non è di nuovo Ron ad allontanarsi quanto basta per potersi sfilare la maglietta.

Lo stomaco di Harry fa un balzo. Nella luce fioca che illumina la stanza, quando il ragazzo torna a sdraiarsi su di lui, non riesce a vedere il suo corpo bene quanto vorrebbe, ma la cosa non sembra avere importanza: le sue dita trovano con facilità tutti i punti più giusti, come se lo conoscesse da sempre, come se non fosse la prima volta che sono così vicini, l’uno sopra l’altro e seminudi. Ogni suo tocco riesce a strappargli un sospiro spezzato; Ron mormora il suo nome piano, contro la sua pelle, e Harry sa di volerlo, di desiderarlo come non ha desiderato niente nella sua vita.

Finiscono di spogliarsi in un groviglio di abiti e lenzuola, di movimenti frenetici guidati dal bisogno, tra un bacio e l’altro, e la sensazione di ritrovarsi pelle contro pelle è la più bella che abbia mai provato. 

Harry non si è mai sentito felice come adesso.

*

Dormono insieme fino al mattino. Ron è il primo a svegliarsi, la luce del sole ormai alto che colpisce il letto quasi violentemente, nonostante le tende tirate. Il peso del braccio di Harry posato sul suo torace lo riporta immediatamente alla notte precedente e basta un attimo perché il panico subentri, subito seguito da un bruciante senso di colpa.

“Oh merda,” sospira piano, premendosi le mani sugli occhi. Cercando di scacciare il pensiero di Hermione dalla sua testa, poi, solleva il più delicatamente possibile il braccio dell’altro ragazzo e sguscia verso il bordo del letto, mettendosi seduto.

La voce assonnata di Harry gli arriva non appena posa i piedi sul freddo pavimento. “Questa è la parte in cui scappi via senza nemmeno salutare?” È talmente improvviso e lui è talmente teso che fa un balzo, mettendosi in piedi e voltandosi di colpo. È anche nudo, però, e, mentre incrocia lo sguardo divertito dell’amico, pensa distintamente che, se mai c’è stato un momento in cui ha desiderato morire di vergogna, questo è peggio.

“Non ridere,” borbotta, afferrando bruscamente un plaid caduto sul pavimento e legandoselo attorno alla vita. 

“Va bene,” replica lui, trattenendosi a stento. Si passa una mano tra i capelli e si mette seduto, prima di continuare, “ma tu non impazzire. Parliamone, ok?”

Ron è certo di vederci preoccupazione, nel suo sguardo serio, e, per un momento, la paura di ferirlo in qualche modo è più forte del senso di colpa nei confronti di chiunque altro. Restare lì, però, a fissare il letto sfatto dove ha fatto sesso con il suo migliore amico per tutta la notte, non è un’ipotesi accettabile: deve uscire da quella stanza, deve prendere le distanze da Harry, anche solo per un po’, e fare un attimo chiarezza nel nugolo di pensieri che gli si agitano in mente.

“Dopo,” replica, maledicendosi subito per essere stato troppo brusco. Si affretta a cercare i propri vestiti e intanto cerca di aggiustare il tiro. “È tardi e ho promesso a Kingsley e Neville che avrei dato loro notizie. E tu devi passare al San Mungo per farti controllare.” Snocciola quella scusa con naturalezza e rapidità e nemmeno dà all’altro il tempo di rispondere, prima di raccogliere le proprie cose e annunciare, “Mi vesto e vado,” uscendo dalla stanza.

*

Torna all’appartamento tre giorni dopo, girando rumorosamente le chiavi nella toppa a sera inoltrata. Si è chiesto a lungo se quella fosse la scelta giusta, se non dovesse invece continuare a dormire alla Tana cercando di comportarsi nel modo più normale possibile di giorno, ogni volta che si trovavano fianco a fianco al Ministero. Ma la verità è che non può sopportare che tra loro le cose rimangano così, in sospeso e incerte, e, per di più, passare del tempo con il suo migliore amico gli manca da pazzi.

Harry sobbalza quando apre la porta. È alla scrivania nell’angolo del salotto a – suppone – lavorare e quasi fa cadere la sedia sul pavimento, per quanto si alza in fretta a fronteggiarlo. Ron lo vede distintamente trattenere il fiato per un lungo momento, ma quando abbassa lo sguardo per notare la borsa di vestiti che stringe in una mano si rilassa, finalmente, e tira un sospiro di sollievo.

Si passa le dita tra i capelli, in un gesto nervoso. “Temevo non saresti più tornato.”

Il colpo gli affonda nello stomaco come se l’avessero appena preso a pugni. Fa qualche passo in avanti, avanzando nella stanza per posare la borsa sul pavimento. “Mi dispiace,” comincia, tornando a guardare l’amico, “ma… è stato strano.”

Harry espira nuovamente e si va a sedere sul divano. Si stropiccia gli occhi in un gesto stanco e concorda, “Puoi dirlo forte.”

“Intendo,” riprende Ron, “fino all’altra notte non avevo nemmeno idea che… beh, che ti piacessero i ragazzi?”

L’altro scuote la testa, divertito. “E io che pensavo di essere stato abbastanza palese con la mia fissa per Cedric Diggory.”

“Amico, _no_. Lo sai che di queste cose non ci capisco mai nulla.” Si lascia cadere sul divano accanto a Harry, poi scrolla le spalle. “Pensavo fosse un po’ come la mia ossessione per Kr–– _oh_.” Si guardano e scoppiano a ridere nello stesso momento. Ron lo spintona leggermente, tenta di borbottare un, “Ti dico che non avevo una cotta!”, ma non ci riesce del tutto.

Il silenzio torna dopo qualche istante, ma è più rilassato, più simile a quelli che sono abituati a condividere ogni giorno. Sa che devono parlarne, che ci sono ancora tante cose che serve dire – sa che devono fare chiarezza, in un modo o nell’altro, e capire quello che è davvero successo tra loro e forse anche come andranno le cose d’ora in poi – ma non sa da dove cominciare, come intraprendere il discorso.

Al solito, è Harry a trarlo d’impiccio. “Senti,” inizia, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale del divano, “non voglio che quello che è successo cambi qualcosa tra noi. È stato…” fa una pausa, si passa la mano tra i capelli e si stringe nelle spalle, “non ho idea di cosa sia stato, ma probabilmente niente.”

“Ero, uhm, molto preoccupato e molto stanco. Decisamente poco lucido.”

“Già,” annuisce. “E io imbottito di pozioni. Insomma, non lo so, dovremmo solo…”

“Fingere che non sia successo?”

“Già,” ripete Harry. C’è un tono strano nella sua voce, una nota un po’ amara nascosta al fondo della sua gola. Ron lo sa che non è ideale, fingere che nulla sia successo, ma per ora non vede alternative: se ci pensa, se si concentra abbastanza sulla notte passata con l’altro, gli sale addosso una paura infinita su cui non vuole nemmeno fermarsi a riflettere. Lasciare tutto com’è gli pare, al momento, la scelta più sensata e razionale.

“E… sai,” riprende, abbassando lo sguardo e portandosi una mano alla nuca, “dovremmo evitare di farlo sapere a Hermione o Ginny. Vero?” L’immagine gli balena alla mente: per un istante vede le espressioni confuse prima, poi ferite e infine furiose di sua sorella e della sua ragazza e sa che non vuole che questo succeda, mai. Anche se l’idea di mentire non gli piace, l’altra opzione è decisamente peggiore. Quasi tira un sospiro di sollievo quando Harry risponde, “Giusto.”

Poi l’amico si alza, dice, “Metto a posto queste carte e vado a letto. Sono distrutto,” e Ron lo osserva per diversi attimi muoversi attorno alla scrivania, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso e, d’improvviso, è colto dalla familiarità del tutto.

“Ehi,” lo richiama. Aspetta che l’altro si volti a guardarlo e riprende, “quello che è successo non cambia niente.”

Harry lo fissa per una frazione di secondo, in silenzio, poi sorride. Fa un passo verso di lui e lo abbraccia. Ron è sorpreso, ma solo per un minuscolo istante; lo stringe forte e non è strano, non lo mette a disagio, è esattamente com’è sempre stato.

 

_vii. aprile 1999_

“Non posso credere che tu non mi abbia detto nulla.” Ginny ha addosso una rabbia silenziosa: le labbra strette in una linea sottile, la fronte corrugata, gli occhi che, se potessero, lo fulminerebbero sul posto. Se dovesse tirare fuori la bacchetta e scagliargli una maledizione, Harry non sarebbe proprio sorpreso. “Sono dovuta venire a saperlo da Hermione,” sbotta ancora, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Ti rendi conto?”

Harry va a sedersi sul letto e si passa una mano fra i capelli. È stata una lunga giornata di una lunga settimana, spesa in ufficio ad interrogare Sweeney, nella speranza di estorcergli qualche informazione su dove sia fuggito Jugson, e sul campo a seguire le tracce di quest’ultimo. L’ultima cosa che gli serve adesso è una strigliata dalla sua ragazza che, incidentalmente, non vedeva da mesi prima che tornasse per le vacanze di Pasqua.

“Ginny, per favore…” tenta, stancamente. Lei non gli dà modo di continuare.

“ _Per favore_?!” gli fa eco fra i denti. “Sei quasi morto e non hai nemmeno pensato che fosse il caso di informarmi, Harry. E non è nemmeno la prima volta che mi tieni all’oscuro così, mi sembra di essere l’ultima persona a sapere quello che succede nella tua vita.” Muove qualche passo nervoso nella stanza, andando avanti e indietro, e Harry spera ardentemente che di sotto, nella cucina della Tana, il resto dei Weasley non li senta litigare.

“Non volevo farti preoccupare!” esclama, allargando le braccia. È la verità, certo, ma non è _tutta_ la verità: se dovesse essere sincero, dovrebbe ammettere che di riferirle cos’era successo con Jugson non gli era proprio venuto in mente. Concentrato com’era su Ron e quello che era accaduto tra loro, a Ginny, in quei giorni, quasi non ci aveva pensato; quando alla fine tutto si era risolto, gli era sembrato semplicemente troppo tardi e assolutamente inutile raccontarle qualcosa che a quel punto apparteneva ormai al passato e non aveva avuto ripercussioni se non lasciargli una brutta cicatrice sul fianco. “Cosa avresti potuto fare da Hogwarts?” continua, “E come vedi non era poi così grave, altrimenti ora non sarei qui.”

La ragazza gli lancia uno sguardo astioso e scuote la testa, esasperata. Lo fissa dritto negli occhi quando chiede: “Vuoi che faccia ancora parte della tua vita, sì o no?”

“Ginny, certo che voglio––“

“Allora dimostralo.”

Gli volta le spalle ed esce dalla stanza sbattendo la porta, lasciandolo lì da solo.

*

Ginny spende il resto delle vacanze di Pasqua senza quasi rivolgergli la parola. Ogni tentativo di Harry di sistemare le cose va in fumo ancora prima di iniziare, anche se, in realtà, non è che lui ci provi più di tanto. Stanco e frustrato com’è, preferisce trascorrere più tempo al Ministero con Kingsley e Neville che alla Tana e, nei momenti liberi, si rifugia nel proprio appartamento senza che lo sappia nessuno.

Ron copre per lui. Inventa scuse con i suoi genitori e si raccomanda più volte con Hermione di lasciarlo in pace. Tenta anche di mettere una buona parola con Ginny, ma quando lo fa si ritrova un dito accusatorio puntato contro. “Tu dovresti essere dalla mia parte, non sempre dalla sua,” lo rimprovera sua sorella.

Alla fine delle vacanze di Pasqua, Hermione e Ginny tornano ad Hogwarts senza che Harry abbia trascorso con loro più di una giornata scarsa. Quando Ron rientra nell’abitazione dal viaggio alla stazione per accompagnarle, a Harry sembra quasi una liberazione.

 

_viii. maggio 1999_

La commemorazione della Battaglia di Hogwarts si conclude con un discorso della McGranitt. È lei a stilare la lista dei nomi di chi ha perso la vita nel corso dello scontro, con voce chiara e non priva di commozione. Ron li ascolta tutti, uno ad uno, cercando di ricordare ogni viso e ogni dettaglio delle persone che erano in vita. Vede Harry chiaramente tremare quando la sua ex-professoressa pronuncia il nome di Lupin, ma, lì per lì, non sa cosa fare, troppo distratto dai singhiozzi di sua madre che arrivano dalla fila subito dietro e dall’avvicinarsi del momento in cui, infine, la McGranitt ricorda: “Weasley, Fred.”

La gola gli si annoda; mentre tutti gli astanti scivolano in un lungo minuto di silenzio, Ron pensa distintamente a quanto suo fratello gli manchi.

Alla sua sinistra, Hermione sposta la mano sulla sua e stringe, cercando di dargli un briciolo di consolazione. Lui ricambia la stretta, intrecciando le loro dita, e la guarda in viso per ringraziarla silenziosamente. Poi si volta dal lato opposto verso Harry e, nel suo sguardo fisso su un punto lontano e indistinto, nelle sue spalle curve, riconosce il suo stesso stato d’animo affranto. Fa per allungarsi verso di lui, ma, quando Harry si volta, i suoi occhi si incagliano sulla mano di Hermione allacciata a quella di Ron e un’ombra passa nei suoi occhi.

Torna subito a rivolgere la propria attenzione alla McGranitt e a Ron non rimane altro che imitarlo, mentre la Preside inizia il discorso di commiato.

*

Guardando verso la sponda del lago, Ron vede Kingsley raggiungere Harry, fermarsi a parlare con lui per qualche minuto e poi allontanarsi a passo svelto per tornare dagli altri delegati del Ministero. Distante com’è, non riesce a decifrare l’espressione dell’amico, ma la sola possibilità che l’uomo possa avergli dato qualche notizia non propriamente felice lo mette in agitazione.

“Torno subito,” dice a Hermione, lasciandola lì con Ginny e i suoi fratelli senza nemmeno aspettare la sua risposta.

Quando raggiunge Harry, la sua preoccupazione cresce ulteriormente nel vedere il suo atteggiamento pensieroso. “Ehi,” lo richiama, avvicinandosi e sfiorandogli un braccio. “Che voleva Kingsley? È tutto a posto?”

Harry si volta verso di lui un po’ esitante; si passa le dita tra i capelli, mentre replica, “Niente di che, ma… mi ha proposto di allenare le nuove reclute Auror.”

Ron non riesce a contenersi: “Amico, ma è fantastico!” Gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, strappandogli un mezzo sorriso, ma Harry tenta di smorzare il suo entusiasmo. 

“Non ho ancora detto di sì.”

“Perché?”

L’altro sta per rispondere, ma si zittisce per un movimento alle sue spalle. Girandosi a guardare, Ron vede Ginny e Hermione avvicinarsi; torna a rivolgersi verso Harry, lanciandogli un’occhiata interrogativa, chiedendosi il perché della mancata replica. Quando nota il gelo che scende su di lui e su sua sorella, non appena arriva al loro fianco, la situazione gli sembra molto più chiara. Vorrebbe fare delle domande, tante domande, ma si morde la lingua per stare zitto.

“Tutto bene?” chiede Hermione, “Kingsley ti ha detto qualcosa di importante?”

“No,” ribatte rapidamente Harry, “solo un paio di aggiornamenti sulle indagini.” Incrocia per un attimo gli occhi di Ron, che vede un barlume di colpevolezza lampeggiare nel suo sguardo, poi riporta la propria attenzione sulle ragazze. “Forse dovremmo andare,” riprende, accennando al manipolo di Weasley che, adesso, è rimasto l’unico gruppo abbastanza consistente ancora nel cortile.

Cogliendo il suo disagio, Ron gli dà man forte. “Già, sarà meglio portare mamma e George a casa.”

Hermione fa un cenno d’assenso e, prendendogli la mano, inizia a camminare verso la scuola. Ginny e Harry restano un po’ indietro ma, nonostante la distanza, Ron li sente parlottare fra loro a voce bassa. Non ha idea di quello che stia succedendo e non vuole impicciarsi senza che il ragazzo dimostri di volerne parlare; sa, però, che i loro rapporti sono molto più freddi di quanto non fossero prima delle vacanze di Pasqua, sa che lo ha visto con i propri occhi cominciare mille lettere per Ginny e non riuscire a spedirne nessuna, in un modo o nell’altro.

“Non capisco perché si comporti così con lei,” dice ad un tratto Hermione, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero. Parla piano, prendendogli il braccio e stringendosi a lui, così che i suoi amici più indietro non possano sentirla.

Nella sua frase, però, Ron percepisce distintamente un’accusa e la cosa non gli va giù. “Non sta passando un periodo facile, Hermione,” sbotta, “soprattutto in questi giorni.”

Lei nota il suo tono risentito e gli lancia un’occhiata confusa, un sopracciglio che scatta verso l’alto. “Credi che non lo sappia?” 

_No, non lo sai_. È conscio di quanto darle quella risposta sarebbe ingiusto nei suoi confronti, ma non riesce a non pensare che sia la verità: Hermione non ha vissuto gli ultimi mesi con Harry, non è stata al suo fianco ogni momento; non ha potuto, ma sotto sotto Ron è certo che non abbia nemmeno voluto: finire la scuola e prendere i M.A.G.O. è stato per lei più importante che essere al fianco del suo migliore amico e lui non è certo di poterglielo perdonare. Quindi no, semplicemente lei non lo sa.

“E comunque Ginny non ne ha colpa,” continua la ragazza, tornando a guardare dritto davanti a sé.

“Ad ogni modo non sono affari nostri,” conclude lui, ancora un po’ bruscamente, e al sospiro stanco di lei preferisce non replicare.

*

Nel buio della stanza di Ron alla Tana, dove Arthur e Molly hanno insistito che rimanessero dopo aver lasciato Hogwarts ed essersi trattenuti fino a cena, Harry non riesce a prendere sonno. Fissando i Cannoni di Chudley muoversi sui poster alla parete – che sono ancora lì, quasi fossero fissati magicamente al muro come il ritratto della Signora Black – non riesce a smettere di pensare alla proposta di Kingsley. Allenare le reclute è una responsabilità, e per di più una forse fin troppo grande per le sue spalle; e, anche se non lo fosse, sarebbe decisamente _l’ennesima_ responsabilità che potrebbe decidere di sobbarcarsi. Harry non è certo di volerlo. Anzi, è quasi sicuro di _non_ volerlo.

“Ehi,” la voce di Ron, che arriva dall’altra parte della stanza rompendo l’assoluto silenzio lo fa sobbalzare. Lo vede mettersi seduto sul letto, per poterlo guardare con più attenzione. “Stai ancora pensando alla storia delle reclute?”

Harry lascia uscire uno sbuffo divertito. A volte non sa se essere spaventato dal modo in cui Ron sembra indovinare di continuo cosa gli passi per la mente, ma quel che è certo è che gli è sempre molto grato per questa sua capacità. Si mette seduto anche lui, raccogliendo le gambe al petto.

“Sì. Non credo che accetterò.” Fa una pausa e si stringe nelle spalle. “Non ne sono in grado, Kingsley dovrebbe chiederlo a Neville, piuttosto.”

Ron fa schioccare la lingua e, di colpo, si alza in piedi e lo raggiunge, cadendo nuovamente sul suo letto con un cigolio di molle. “Ascoltami bene,” comincia, posandogli le mani sulle braccia per costringerlo a guardarlo in viso. “Quante altre cose nella tua vita hai pensato di non essere in grado di fare? Il Torneo Tre Maghi, per esempio, o l’Esercito di Silente. O, sai, sconfiggere Voldemort, tanto per dirne una. E alla fine sei riuscito a farle tutte.”

Harry ride, senza riuscire ad evitarlo. L’atteggiamento casuale di Ron, il suo volgere gli occhi al cielo e il suo tono divertito non riescono a non coinvolgerlo, ad alleggerire la tensione che si sente addosso. Forse ora è pronto ad ammettere, almeno con se stesso, che non è questione di volerlo o meno, ma piuttosto di essere completamente terrorizzato all’idea di accettare.

“Tu hai troppa fiducia in me,” ribatte con un ghigno.

Ron mima la sua stessa espressione. “Eh, chissà perché.”

Si guardano per un lungo momento e Harry realizza dolorosamente quanto sono vicini, quanto sarebbe facile scivolare in avanti e unire le loro bocche. Si sorprendere lui per primo del pensiero – giura, giura, _giura_ che l’idea non lo ha mai nemmeno sfiorato da quella notte – ma ora che è lì non accenna ad andarsene. Il suo sguardo indugia per un secondo di troppo sulle labbra dell’altro e lui se ne accorge.

In un attimo ha rotto il contatto e si ritrae quanto basta perché i loro atteggiamenti ridiventino, senza ombra di dubbio, quelli di due amici, pur non accennando a tornarsene nel proprio letto. Si schiarisce la voce, prima di parlare nuovamente. “Ah, ma dov’è Hermione quando serve? Io non sono poi così bravo a fare discorsi incoraggianti.” 

Gli rivolge un sorriso furbo e Harry ridacchia, allunga una gamba e lo colpisce. “Sei bravo abbastanza.”

Ron fa una smorfia, poi gli dà un colpetto sul fianco per farlo spostare e gli si sdraia al fianco. Per un momento, Harry non sa cosa fare, come comportarsi – cosa sia consentito e cosa no –, ma l’atteggiamento rilassato dell’amico lo induce a tranquillizzarsi a sua volta. Si sdraia e resta immobile per un po’, finché Ron non appoggia il peso quasi del tutto contro di lui, in un modo che sembrerebbe casuale se Harry non sapesse come stanno le cose e che tipo di giornata hanno trascorso. Di rimando, sposta una mano sui suoi capelli, per accarezzarlo; al contatto, Ron lascia uscire un piccolo sospiro sereno.

Non può evitare di ripensare alla sua espressione durante la commemorazione, al modo in cui, una volta arrivati alla Tana, ha stretto George in un abbraccio e non l’ha lasciato andare per un’infinità di tempo. “Tu come stai?” mormora allora, senza smettere di toccarlo.

L’altro solleva brevemente lo sguardo verso di lui, sul viso un piccolo, quasi impercettibile sorriso. “Adesso meglio.”

 

_ix. luglio 1999_

Ricorrono al Veritaserum i primi di luglio: durante l’interrogatorio con Kingsley e Harry, Sweeney, stanco e prostrato dopo mesi di domande su domande, finalmente rivela loro alcune importanti informazioni su Jugson, sulle persone con cui collabora e, infine, su come rintracciarlo.

“I Lestrange,” aggiunge Harry alla fine della sua confessione. “Devi dirci anche tutto quello che sai su di loro.”

L’uomo deglutisce e, per un momento, uno sguardo di puro terrore compare sul suo volto. È chiaro che, di fronte alla minaccia che Rodolphus e Rabastan rappresentano per lui, persino il Bacio del Dissennatore sarebbe una cosa da nulla. Nonostante ciò, la pozione fa il suo effetto e, dopo un profondo respiro, inizia a parlare.

“Sono loro a coordinare il gruppo di Jugson,” dice tutto d’un fiato, la voce bassa come se i due Mangiamorte potessero sentirlo in quello stesso istante, “ma nessuno sa dove si trovino.”

Harry lancia un’occhiata a Kingsley, cercando di capire come regolarsi; il Ministro avanza verso l’uomo e, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle, si china su di lui fissandolo dritto in viso. “Sicuro?” domanda.

“Sono all’estero,” si affretta a rispondere Sweeney. “Una volta ho sentito parlare di messaggi provenienti da Calais, poi da Ribe, ma niente di più.”

Harry si passa le dita tra i capelli. Messaggi provenienti da Francia e Danimarca confermerebbero i loro sospetti, incastrandosi perfettamente con ulteriori indizi raccolti nei mesi precedenti. Con un cenno di assenso verso Kingsley, che si è voltato a guardarlo cercando conferma, Harry si lascia Sweeney alle spalle ed esce dalla stanza dell’interrogatorio, seguito dal Ministro.

*

Jugson viene arrestato due notti dopo. Le indicazioni estorte durante la confessione si rivelano fruttuose e l’appostamento degli Auror, questa volta in numero molto più consistente, non gli lascia via di fuga. Ron sente uno scoppio di trionfo esplodergli nel petto, quando vede finalmente il Mangiamorte portato via in catene; per un attimo, durante lo scontro, avrebbe voluto fargli provare lo stesso dolore che lui ha inferto a Harry, avrebbe voluto fargli molto più che male, ma il terrore sul viso dell’uomo mentre viene condotto ad Azkaban lo ripaga di essersi trattenuto.

Quando ritornano al Ministero, il Quartier Generale degli Auror esplode di festeggiamenti. Neville non riesce a smettere di sorridere e Kingsley stringe le loro mani con orgoglio, complimentandosi caldamente e dando ripetute pacche sulle spalle di Harry. Ron non riesce a togliergli gli occhi di dosso: da non ricorda nemmeno quanto, sul viso del suo amico sembra esserci qualcosa che assomiglia alla serenità. Non si è lasciato andare ancora, non del tutto, ma che il suo portamento si sia fatto più rilassato e le linee di preoccupazione sul suo viso si siano distese non può non notarlo.

Più tardi, quando la maggior parte degli impiegati del Ministero è tornata alla propria occupazione, Ron cerca Harry determinato a portarlo a casa e costringerlo a concedersi le tanto meritate ore di riposo di cui ha fatto a meno nei giorni precedenti. Lo trova un po’ in disparte, impegnato con Ethan Vane, uno dei nuovi impiegati del Quartier Generale. Il ragazzo ha un paio d’anni in più di loro – Ron lo ricorda vagamente ad Hogwarts, un Corvonero dell’anno di Percy o dei gemelli – e qualcosa nei suoi lineamenti affilati lo fa assomigliare troppo a Malfoy, nonostante i capelli scuri, perché lo trovi minimamente simpatico.

Lo vede sporgersi verso di Harry e fare una battuta che gli causa uno scoppio di risa; qualcosa gli si agita nel petto e, di colpo, prova l’irresistibile desiderio di intromettersi. Avanza verso di loro a passo svelto e, quando li raggiunge, si rivolge direttamente a Vane. “Kingsley ti aveva chiesto di preparare i rapporti della missione o sbaglio?” inizia, incrociando le braccia al petto in un atteggiamento severo. “Ci servono domani per la riunione.”

Preso alla sprovvista, Ethan esita un momento, poi annuisce. “Vado subito,” replica, senza nemmeno una traccia di sarcasmo. “Saranno sulla scrivania del Ministro entro un paio d’ore.” Fa per avviarsi, ma, passando accanto ad Harry, aggiunge con un ghigno, “Complimenti ancora per l’arresto.”

A Ron non sfugge il modo in cui la sua mano indugia sul braccio dell’amico, né il modo in cui Harry gli sorride di rimando. Quest’ultimo aggrotta le sopracciglia con confusione quando, tornando a prestargli attenzione, nota la sua espressione irosa. 

“Che significa?” sbotta Ron, cercando di tenere bassa la voce, mentre compie un gesto vago nella direzione in cui Vane si è allontanato.

“Che significa _cosa_?” replica l’altro, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Continua a studiarlo con interesse, cercando probabilmente di capire quello che gli passa per la testa, e Ron vorrebbe dirgli semplicemente di smetterla perché la ragione del suo fastidio è chiara e lampante.

“Quel tipo ti si stava praticamente strusciando addosso!”

L’angolo della bocca di Harry si solleva verso l’alto, mentre l’espressione confusa rimpiazza una vagamente divertita. “E quindi?”

Ron è così irritato dalla situazione che, se potesse, urlerebbe; l’atteggiamento dell’amico, però, lo costringe a riesaminare il modo in cui si sente. Di colpo, la frustrazione lascia posto all’imbarazzo e, benché cerchi di dominarlo, è certo di sentire la punta delle sue orecchie farsi rossa. “Beh, sei ancora il fidanzato di mia sorella o sbaglio?” si affretta a chiedere allora, incrociando nuovamente le braccia al petto. Certo, il motivo della sua reazione sta tutto lì, nel bisogno di difendere sempre e comunque Ginny, eppure, nel momento in cui se lo dice, sa già un po’ di menzogna.

Lo sguardo di Harry si incupisce e ogni traccia di divertimento scompare dal suo volto. Si guarda intorno stringendosi nelle spalle, accuratamente evitando l’occhiata insistente di Ron, mentre afferma, “Forse non per molto ancora.”

È un fulmine a ciel sereno. No, non davvero, ma è come se lo fosse, perché per quanto abbia visto le difficoltà che hanno affrontato ultimamente e come il loro rapporto abbia mantenuto una patina gelida anche adesso che Ginny è tornata per l’estate, Ron non voleva crederci. Sentirlo direttamente da Harry, però, rende il problema molto più concreto. Tutta l’irritazione che aveva avvertito fino all’attimo prima evapora, lasciandogli solo il senso di colpa per aver tirato in ballo l’argomento e il bisogno di consolare il suo amico. 

“Ehi,” lo richiama, facendo un passo verso di lui. “Non pensarci stasera, abbiamo da festeggiare.”

Harry accenna un mezzo sorriso grato e Ron vorrebbe aggiungere che non dovrebbe farsi problemi a parlarne con lui, che deve sempre sentirsi libero di confidargli qualsiasi cosa, ma non fa in tempo. 

“Andiamo a casa?” si sente chiedere e non trova nulla da dire se non “sì.”

_x. agosto 1999_

I capelli di Ginny ondeggiano al leggero vento estivo. Ogni volta che le capitano davanti al viso, la ragazza li respinge indietro, tentando di incastrarli dietro un orecchio e puntualmente fallendo. Harry pensa che sia bella, bellissima, ma mai come ora gli è sempre più chiaro che, se mai è davvero stato innamorato di lei, non lo è più da tanto.

Parte di lui vorrebbe esserlo, vorrebbe ancora essere in grado di farla felice – ammesso che ci sia mai riuscito; da quel che ricorda, gli pare di averle sempre e solo dato dolore e preoccupazione –, ma fingere di esserne capace ormai non ha più senso. E lei lo sa.

Stanno camminando in silenzio, le chiacchiere vane con cui hanno cercato di intrattenersi nel corso di quell’uscita spente ormai da diversi minuti, quando lei si ferma di colpo nella strada trafficata di Diagon Alley, rischiando di essere urtata dai vari passanti, e incrocia le braccia al petto. Lo guarda con determinazione, ma non c’è rabbia nei suoi occhi, solo calma e, forse, una malinconica rassegnazione. Sa che il momento è arrivato.

“Allora, Harry, che vogliamo fare?” chiede diretta, quasi a bruciapelo. “Tra un paio di settimane tornerò ad Hogwarts, vogliamo davvero trascinarci dietro questa… _cosa_ ancora a lungo?” Con un gesto della mano indica lo spazio tra loro, come se non ci fossero più parole per descrivere il rapporto che hanno.

Al suo ritorno a scuola ci aveva già pensato. È perfettamente cosciente anche lui che la loro storia – o quel che ne rimane – non resisterebbe ad una nuova distanza: ce n’è già troppa tra loro e già adesso sembra un vuoto incolmabile. Così la risposta che può dare è una sola.

“No,” soffia fuori, senza nemmeno riuscire a guardarla negli occhi.

Ginny solleva l’angolo delle labbra in un ghigno amareggiato. “Finisce qui, allora?”

Il ragazzo fa per parlare. Non sa bene che cosa replicare, ma pensa che delle scuse siano d’obbligo; lei, però, sembra capire al volo quello che sta per uscirgli di bocca e non lo lascia continuare, bloccandolo prima che possa emettere il primo fiato. “Non dirlo. Non dire proprio niente.” 

In un attimo gli ha voltato le spalle e ha ripreso a camminare a passo rapido. “Ci vediamo, Harry,” sono le ultime parole che le sente pronunciare.

*

Ron è il primo a cui lo dice, il giorno dopo. Approfitta dell’assenza di Ginny, in visita da Luna, per fermare l’amico fuori dalla cucina della Tana prima del pranzo e annunciare: “Io e Ginny ci siamo lasciati.”

L’espressione di Ron si fa dispiaciuta, ma non sorpresa. Dopo i loro discorsi dell’ultimo mese, dopo aver visto la situazione continuare a peggiorare nel corso dell’estate, nemmeno lui poteva illudersi che le cose si sarebbero sistemate. Gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e poi se lo tira contro; Harry si fa abbracciare, assaporando per un momento il calore del suo corpo. Deve ammettere di aver un po’ temuto la sua reazione – così come ancora teme quella di tutti i Weasley – perché l’ultima cosa che vorrebbe al mondo è che il suo rapporto con Ginny compromettesse quello con il resto della famiglia. La stretta del suo migliore amico, quindi, gli dà coraggio.

“Come stai?” gli chiede, lasciandolo andare. 

Non è una domanda a cui sa veramente rispondere, per una serie di ragioni: ci sono troppi pensieri che vorticano nella sua testa al momento, troppe cose in ballo che non fanno che richiedere la sua attenzione. Da un lato, al pensiero di Ginny, prova un dolore sordo, quasi l’eco di una ferita passata che di tanto in tanto pizzica ancora; dall’altro, però, la fine della loro storia gli sembra quasi una liberazione.

A Ron sa che non può dirlo, non in questi termini. “Era nell’aria,” replica allora, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Starò bene.”

Lui annuisce, comprensivo. Indugia un momento, come indeciso su cosa dire, poi lascia uscire un incerto, “Se vuoi parlarne…”

Harry accenna un assenso, gli lancia un mezzo sorriso grato e si avvia verso la cucina. Non ha mosso che un paio di passi, però, che Ron lo trattiene, afferrandolo per un braccio e facendolo nuovamente voltare per fronteggiarlo. Harry nota come un’ombra scura sia scesa sul suo viso e come faccia fatica a guardarlo negli occhi quando, a voce bassa, chiede, “È colpa mia?”

Impiega una frazione di secondo in più a capire a cosa si riferisce, poi realizza. “No!” esclama forse con troppa foga, perché, d’improvviso, l’idea che la storia tra lui e Ginny sia potuta finire per quello che è successo con Ron la notte in cui era stato ferito è assolutamente spaventosa. Significherebbe che non l’ha messo completamente da parte, non come aveva promesso di fare e come l’altro, a tutti gli effetti, sembrava aver fatto. Significherebbe che ancora ci pensa, di tanto in tanto, dandovi più importanza di quella che merita. Significherebbe tante cose che, vere o no, non vuole affrontare, non adesso. Così scuote la testa deciso, e aggiunge: “E poi non sarebbe solo colpa tua in quel caso.”

Si fissano per un momento, entrambi esitando, ma Hermione che esce dalla cucina pronunciando i loro nomi li fa sobbalzare. Harry si ritrova d’improvviso il cuore in gola e, voltandosi verso l’amica, riesce a stento a mascherare la paura di essere stato ascoltato. Lei, però, si comporta come al solito e scherzosamente li invita ad aiutarla a preparare la tavola.

Lancia una breve occhiata a Ron, leggendo nel suo sguardo il suo stesso timore, e poi la segue in cucina, sforzandosi di fare finta di nulla.

*

“Di cosa stavate parlando tu e Harry, prima?”

Seduto accanto a lei su una delle panche del cortile della Tana, Ron deve trattenersi a stento dal non sobbalzare. La domanda di Hermione arriva a bruciapelo e completamente inaspettata; se quando l’aveva vista apparire all’improvviso, prima, si era preoccupato, il suo atteggiamento naturale lo aveva decisamente rassicurato. Adesso, invece, Ron vorrebbe prendersi a schiaffi per essere stato così imprudente e non aver cercato già da tempo di rimediare ad un possibile imbarazzo.

Fingere di non sapere a cosa lei si riferisca servirebbe solo a farla insistere ulteriormente, così, scrollando le spalle e ostentando la più assoluta noncuranza, le risponde con la verità. “Lui e Ginny si sono lasciati.” Il tono gli viene fuori dispiaciuto quanto basta. Non che non lo sia – o almeno crede di esserlo –, ma al momento la sua preoccupazione è un’altra.

Hermione annuisce, con un sospiro, “Sì, me l’ha detto lei ieri.” Trascorre qualche istante in cui l’unico rumore sono i grilli che rallegrano il primo pomeriggio estivo; Ron ha appena il tempo per abbassare la guardia che la ragazza riprende, “Ma allora cosa dovrebbe essere colpa tua?” Di fronte all’occhiata confusa che Ron mette insieme, aggiunge: “Ti ho sentito chiederlo a Harry…” C’è un vago tono accusatorio nella sua voce, come se Hermione stesse per aggiungere: _che hai combinato questa volta?_

Ron non sa che risposta darle. La sua mente lavora freneticamente alla ricerca di una scusa valida e, dopo quella che sembra essere un’eternità, finalmente si ritrova a blaterare qualcosa su Ethan Vane del Ministero e sull’essersi lasciato scappare con Ginny che il ragazzo ha messo gli occhi su Harry. È una balla colossale – non ha più pensato a Vane dal giorno dell’arresto di Jugson, anche se la sua presenza in giro per il Quartier Generale ha continuato a lasciargli addosso una certa irritazione – ma per Hermione sembra funzionare. Sospira stancamente e gli ricorda ancora una volta quanto sia importante non impicciarsi negli affari altrui.

Ron vorrebbe dirle che anche lei dovrebbe far tesoro dei suoi stessi consigli, ma, mordendosi la lingua con forza, resta in silenzio. In compenso, però, sente il bisogno impellente di allontanarsi da lì, dalla ragazza, dalla Tana. Per quanto cerchi di riabituarsi a lei, deve ammettere che i mesi lontani hanno influito sul loro rapporto; senza Hermione, si è costruito una sua routine, delle sue abitudini che, adesso che la ragazza è di nuovo sempre intorno dopo aver ottenuto i suoi M.A.G.O., deve modificare quasi del tutto. 

La sensazione che prova, mentre lei appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla, è simile a quella di essere in trappola, e la cosa non gli piace nemmeno un po’.

 

_xi. ottobre 1999_

Ethan Vane gli chiede di uscire una mattina nell’ufficio semi-deserto, mentre quasi tutti gli Auror sono via a pranzo. Harry non se l’era vista arrivare: se forse aveva intuito un po’ dell’interesse del ragazzo nei suoi confronti, di certo non si sarebbe aspettato che giungesse davvero a renderlo esplicito.

Ad accettare, però, non impiega che qualche istante. La possibilità di focalizzare la propria attenzione su qualcuno, di lasciarsi distrarre, gli sembra troppo allettante per non coglierla. Così gli dice di sì, con l’intenzione di vederlo nel fine settimana.

A Ron, per qualche motivo, non riesce a raccontarlo fino a che non si ritrova costretto, il giorno dell’appuntamento.

*

Per la seconda uscita insieme, Ethan gli fa fare un giro per Londra. È una serata divertente e piacevole; per una volta, Harry è felice di passare del tempo con qualcuno che non conosce, se non per sentito dire, tutta la sua storia, che non ha idea di quanto davvero la guerra con Voldemort abbia influenzato la sua vita. Per quanto parte del corpo degli Auror, il ragazzo ha ben poca voglia di tirare fuori il lavoro e tutto ciò che riguarda i Mangiamorte, e lui gliene è infinitamente grato.

C’è una sensazione nel fondo dello stomaco, però, che periodicamente lo fa sentire inadeguato, fuori posto; qualcosa che, nel retro della mente, gli ripete ancora e ancora che dovrebbe essere altrove. Harry cerca di scacciare quei pensieri, di godersi l’uscita come se fosse veramente una persona qualsiasi in compagnia di qualcuno che trova interessante. Ma non lo è e, tutto sommato, Ethan non gli piace poi così tanto.

Quando, a fine serata, si stanno per separare e l’altro cerca di baciarlo, Harry si ritrae d’istinto, senza ben sapere perché. Alla nota imbarazzante su cui si salutano fingono entrambi di non farci caso.

*

Ron è ancora sveglio. Non di proposito, non sta _aspettando_ Harry, ma per quanto abbia accarezzato più volte il pensiero di andare a letto, una parte di lui si è sempre rifiutata. Con una scusa o con l’altra, è rimasto in piedi, aggirandosi per l’appartamento alla ricerca di qualcosa da fare, qualsiasi cosa. Si sente addosso un nervosismo inspiegabile, una frustrazione che non sa come sfogare né come gestire. E, quando Harry finalmente rientra, non si attenua nemmeno un po’.

Gli risponde a monosillabi e grugniti, un po’ troppo preoccupato di lasciar uscire qualcosa che non dovrebbe, perché lo sa che è sul punto di esplodere, e che esploderà se solo non sta attento. Riesce a contenersi, finché, dal nulla, interrompendo l’amico che gli sta parlando del lavoro, domanda a bruciapelo: “Quindi state insieme o che?”

Harry lo fissa per un attimo sorpreso, lasciando il bicchiere d’acqua che si stava portando alla bocca sospeso a mezz’aria. Poi la sua espressione muta, si fa irosa. “Si può sapere qual è il tuo problema?” Il vetro tintinna sul ripiano dove lo appoggia bruscamente e, per un momento, quel rumore è tutto ciò che riempie la cucina.

“Il mio problema––”

È che gli dà fastidio; gli dà fastidio che Harry veda qualcuno, gli dà fastidio che quel qualcuno sia Vane e gli dà fastidio che l’amico sembri così contento a riguardo. Non immaginava che si sarebbe sentito così quando gli aveva annunciato che sarebbero usciti insieme; non aveva mai provato una tale irritazione quando Ginny era la sua ragazza, e il motivo è che forse non aveva mai creduto nella loro storia, aveva sempre saputo che prima o poi sarebbe finita, che sarebbero scivolati lontano l’uno dall’altra, incapaci di comprendersi fino in fondo. Ma adesso–– adesso le cose potrebbero essere diverse, e Ron ne ha paura. Il suo problema è che ha paura.

“––è che quel tipo è un idiota!” conclude, arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie per quanto ridicola quell’affermazione possa suonare. Vuole rimangiarsi ogni sillaba in quello stesso istante, ma ormai non c’è più modo di farlo.

Harry continua a guardarlo, poi espira e gli si avvicina. Il suo atteggiamento è cambiato ed è con un tono che sa di infinita stanchezza che gli pone la domanda successiva. “Che cosa vuoi da me?”

Il silenzio precipita nuovamente. Ron sente la rabbia sfumare di colpo, perché a quell’interrogativo non sa cosa rispondere, perché ci sono un milione di cose che potrebbe dire e nessuna suona davvero giusta. “Che intendi? Non––“ tenta alla fine, ma Harry scuote la testa, interrompendo la sua frase a metà.

Si avvicina ancora, finché non sono distanti che un solo passo. “Se tu mi chiedessi di non vederlo più, lo farei.”

È poco più di un mormorio, ma Ron lo sente come se avesse appena urlato. Lo stomaco gli affonda per le implicazioni che quella richiesta possiede. “Non posso,” si ritrova a sussurrare, quasi senza rendersene conto. “Non posso chiedertelo.” Non sarebbe giusto, non sarebbe corretto, non sarebbe un milione di altre cose, ma soprattutto sarebbe esattamente ciò che vuole. Con Harry, però, ancora non riesce ad ammetterlo.

L’altro annuisce, un’ombra che oscura i suoi occhi; si passa le dita tra i capelli, dandogli le spalle e tornando al bancone della cucina per impegnare le mani in qualcosa; afferra il bicchiere, lo svuota nel lavello e lo posa lì, restando immobile per una manciata di secondi. Ron tenta di ingoiare il nodo che ha in gola, ma non ci riesce. Così annuncia che andrà a dormire ed esce dalla cucina.

*

Il giorno dopo, in ufficio, Harry dice a Ethan che non si vedranno ancora. Avverte una fitta di colpevolezza di fronte alla sua espressione dispiaciuta e quando gli domanda: “Posso chiederti perché?” per un lungo momento non sa cosa rispondere.

Alla fine decide di essere sincero. “Credo di essere innamorato di un’altra persona.”

 

_xii. novembre 1999_

Novembre inizia all’insegna del lavoro. Harry vi si butta a capofitto, cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi delle confessioni di Jugson e tutti i possibili indizi lasciati dall’uomo. Lui, Neville e Ron arrestano altri tre Mangiamorte, o presunti tali, ed è grazie alle loro informazioni che hanno la certezza che la rete si estende anche all’estero.

“Dobbiamo organizzare un’operazione più vasta,” gli annuncia Kingsley nel suo ufficio, mentre discutono il da farsi. “Coordinarci con il Ministero francese, ad esempio. Tenere qualche conferenza, raccontare la tua esperienza con Voldemort e chiedere aiuto.”

Non può evitare di sentirsi incerto riguardo quel piano nella sua interezza, ma ciò che l’uomo dice subito dopo lo mette ancora più in agitazione. “Ovviamente sarà tutto nelle tue mani. Nessuno qui vorrà che il Ministro si allontani troppo,” borbotta l’ultima frase alzando gli occhi al cielo, a sottolineare quanto trovi ridicola quella preoccupazione.

“Io? Ma––“ tenta di ribattere Harry, ma l’uomo lo zittisce con un gesto.

“Se c’è qualcuno che può farlo, è Il Bambino Sopravvissuto,” conclude con un ghigno ironico. “Puoi procurarci tutto l’aiuto che ci serve, nessuno potrà negartelo. E magari così riusciremo finalmente a trovare i Lestrange.”

Harry si passa una mano tra i capelli, nervoso al solo pensiero. Le relazioni pubbliche non gli sono mai piaciute, non se n’è mai sentito in grado, eppure, in fondo, non può non considerare il punto di vista di Shacklebolt come valido.

“Puoi partire all’inizio di dicembre. Decidi tu chi portare con te,” è l’ultima istruzione che Kingsley gli fornisce, prima di abbandonare il suo ufficio.

*

“Avanti, Harry, non ce l’hai mai detto,” Hermione si sporge in avanti, verso di lui, continuando con aria complice, “perché hai lasciato Ethan.” Sono riuniti a cena per festeggiare l’assunzione della ragazza all’Ufficio Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche e, da quando ha avuto modo di conoscere Vane, iniziando a frequentare il Ministero, non ha fatto che porsi quella domanda.

Accanto a lei, Ron si agita sulla sedia, d’improvviso a disagio. Harry lo nota con la coda dell’occhio, ostinarsi a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul tavolo del Paiolo e sul boccale di Burrobirra posato di fronte a lui. Evita accuratamente di guardarlo davvero, perché ha paura che basterebbe poco per far capire come effettivamente si sente in merito all’argomento.

Scrolla le spalle, tentando di prendere tempo per trovare una risposta adatta, ma prima che possa emettere un solo fiato Ron non riesce più a trattenersi e lo fa al suo posto.

“Basta, Hermione, non vedi che non vuole parlarne?” Il tono è brusco, privo di qualsiasi inflessione scherzosa; è arrabbiato con lei, e la ragazza lo intuisce all’istante.

“Non ho––“ inizia, ma lui non le permette di continuare.

“Lo fai sempre. _Sempre_. Ti intrometti di continuo nella sua vita.”

Iniziano a litigare davanti a lui. Harry li osserva esplodere; lei passa da un tono più conciliante ad uno sempre più collerico, pari a quello di Ron, mentre si rinfacciano di tutto e arrivano ad un passo dall’insultarsi esplicitamente. Cala in un silenzio tombale, immobile, incapace di trovare il modo giusto in cui comportarsi; continua soltanto a guardarli, sperando che quella scenata finisca il prima possibile, dolorosamente consapevole di tutti gli occhi degli avventori del Paiolo Magico fissi su di loro.

“Non capisco perché fai così con me!” si lamenta Hermione, per abbassare la voce d’un tratto l’attimo successivo e continuare, “È per quello che ti ho chiesto due giorni fa?”

Ron si blocca. Occhieggia rapidamente verso Harry, poi riporta la propria attenzione su di lei e, scuotendo la testa, borbotta un “Devo prendere aria.” Si alza e si allontana; lo osservano uscire dal locale insieme, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle così forte da far tintinnare i campanelli posti su di essa. Hermione inizia a singhiozzare subito dopo.

Ancora sconvolto da quanto appena accaduto, Harry indugia: parte di lui vorrebbe correre dietro a Ron, fermarlo, chiedergli cosa diavolo sta succedendo; ma non può abbandonare l’amica, non se la sente, così allunga una mano verso di lei, posandola sulla sua spalla.

“Hermione…” la chiama.

Tra le lacrime, lei alza gli occhi umidi. “Non so che gli ho fatto,” mormora piano, “non so perché è sempre così arrabbiato con me.”

Harry non risponde. La lascia sfogare finché non la vede più tranquilla, finché non è lei ad accennare a voler uscire dal locale ed essere lasciata sola, nonostante desidererebbe con tutto se stesso essere ovunque tranne che lì.

*

Ron va subito a casa. Per un momento o due gli fa strano considerare con una tale naturalezza l’appartamento di Harry come _casa_ , ma più ci pensa più si rende conto che è l’unico posto in cui vuole essere. L’unico posto in cui si sente davvero a suo agio, dove può sperare di togliersi di dosso quel continuo fastidio che si sente aggrappato alla pelle. Ma stare solo rende tutto peggiore, se ne accorge solo troppo tardi. Le parole accusatorie di Hermione continuano a ronzargli in testa, insieme allo sguardo preoccupato di Harry, e Ron non sa cosa fare, non sa come comportarsi, vuole solo che tutta quella situazione finisca, che le cose tornino ad essere semplici.

Non è in grado di stabilire quanto tempo sia passato quando la chiave che gira nella toppa della porta gli segnala il rientro di Harry. L’amico lo cerca subito con gli occhi, varcando la soglia, a riprova del fatto che sapeva perfettamente che l’avrebbe trovato lì. Ron non se ne sorprende, non completamente.

Il problema è che non ha voglia di parlare. Saluta Harry con un cenno del capo e torna ad affondare nel divano, fissando un punto casuale davanti a sé. Sente l’altro aggirarsi per alcuni minuti per l’abitazione, poi, finalmente, andarglisi a sedere accanto. Il silenzio ristagna per un po’, innaturale e pesante. È Harry il primo a spezzarlo.

“Ron,” lo richiama, il tono basso ma palesemente preoccupato. “Si può sapere che succede?”

“Hermione mi ha chiesto di andare a vivere con lei.”

La frase cade come un fulmine a ciel sereno. La pronuncia brutalmente, quasi vomitandola fuori; riesce a posare gli occhi su Harry solo per un breve istante, a notare il suo volto congelato dalla sorpresa, prima di riportare lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Dopo qualche altro attimo, ai margini del suo campo visivo lo vede passarsi nervosamente una mano fra i capelli.

“Che le hai risposto?” è la domanda che pone, senza guardarlo.

“Che ci devo pensare.”

Ed è vero. O almeno, era vero quando l’ha detto ad Hermione; adesso non è certo di quanto continuare a rimuginare su una tale scelta, continuare a riflettere su quale sarebbe la cosa giusta da fare, a come lo giudicherebbero gli altri – i suoi genitori, i suoi fratelli, Ginny, chiunque – possa ancora servire. La sola idea di acconsentire, di chiudersi fra quattro mura con quella che è a tutti gli effetti ancora la sua ragazza, gli fa mancare il fiato.

“Non voglio––“ inizia, impulsivamente. L’attenzione dell’amico scatta su di lui, gli occhi si fissano sul suo profilo. Ron si morde la lingua, indeciso su come articolare quel pensiero, su come pronunciare le parole che ha bisogno di pronunciare. “Non voglio lasciare–– _questo_ ,” conclude infine, con un gesto nell’aria ad indicare l’intero appartamento. Non si riferisce alla casa, ovviamente; e, in fin dei conti, non si riferisce nemmeno alla vita che in quell’anno si sono costruiti. Si riferisce a Harry, semplicemente.

È che mai come adesso si sente di fronte ad una scelta. 

Harry si toglie gli occhiali, si stropiccia il viso, pulisce le lenti sul bordo della maglietta. Poi, mentre li rindossa, dice piano, “Devi decidere tu.”

Questo è il punto dopotutto. Ron scatta in piedi, più arrabbiato con se stesso che con l’altro o con Hermione. Sa benissimo che quanto Harry gli sta chiedendo è di mettere fine al limbo in cui hanno vissuto negli ultimi mesi; perché, per quanto abbia voluto ignorarlo con tutte le sue forze, le cose tra loro _sono_ cambiate.

“Non so cosa fare!” esplode, compiendo alcuni passi nervosi nella stanza. Quando si volta verso Harry, nell’incontrare il suo sguardo dispiaciuto, non può che avvertire la morsa del senso di colpa serrargli lo stomaco. Si sente in colpa per non riuscire a dargli, così su due piedi, la risposta che vorrebbe; si sente in colpa per avergli mentito per mesi, fingendo che le cose funzionassero come al solito; si sente in colpa per non avergli concesso di allontanarsi da lui nemmeno un po’, forzandolo con il suo atteggiamento a troncare l’unica storia che avrebbe potuto portargli un minimo di sollievo. Si sente in colpa verso Hermione, anche, per il modo in cui sta sfogando su di lei tutta quella frustrazione, senza trovare il coraggio di metterla a parte della verità.

Harry si alza, gli si avvicina e gli appoggia le mani sulle spalle, costringendolo a fermarsi, a guardarlo, a respirare. Il solo incrociare il suo sguardo, a nemmeno un passo di distanza, lo fa crollare: Ron lo abbraccia con forza, serrando le dita attorno alla stoffa della sua felpa. “Mi dispiace,” soffia fuori.

L’altro gli accarezza la schiena, ricambiando la stretta con altrettanta forza, finché non è lui a scostarsi quanto basta per posare le mani ai lati del viso di Harry e unire le loro bocche. Baciarlo è come essere un pezzo di un puzzle che ha finalmente ritrovato il suo posto; è come se tutto, di colpo, smettesse di girargli intorno e tornasse fermo e stabile; è come ritrovare finalmente l’ossigeno che gli era mancato fino ad ora.

Harry si scosta appena, interrompendo il contatto per chiedere, “Sei sicuro?”

Ron annuisce, senza nemmeno pensarci. Sulla sua bocca mormora piano, “Sicuro,” e quello basta per cancellare ogni incertezza dall’altro ragazzo. Si spostano, senza dire una parola, verso la camera da letto.

*

“Va meglio?” Harry chiede, un ghigno furbo sul viso e la voce ancora affannata.

Ron posa la fronte sulla sua spalla e, sulla sua pelle nuda, replica, “Stai zitto.” Solleva il viso per baciarlo, ma prima che possa farlo il sistema di incantesimi che protegge la casa li avvisa che qualcuno sta arrivando. Scattano entrambi a sedere, il campanello che suona mentre cercano rapidamente di recuperare ciascuno i propri vestiti. È troppo tardi perché sia una visita di cortesia o qualcosa del genere: c’è solo una persona che, data la serata appena trascorsa, può essere lì in quel momento.

Harry è il primo a rindossare i propri abiti; si rimette la felpa e si passa una mano tra i capelli, correndo alla porta cercando di rendersi il più presentabile possibile. Non ha idea se ci sia riuscito o meno, ma non può tardare ulteriormente.

Quando la apre e si trova davanti Hermione, i suoi peggiori sospetti si rivelano fondati.

“Vi devo parlare,” annuncia la ragazza, gli occhi arrossati e l’espressione terribilmente stanca, entrando proprio nel momento in cui anche Ron compare nell’ingresso.

Su di lui e su se stesso Harry vede tutti i segni di quanto appena accaduto. Il panico lo invade, perché sa benissimo che Hermione è troppo attenta e brillante per non notarlo; sa che è questione di attimi prima che lei si chieda cosa stia succedendo. Non vorrebbe che lei lo scoprisse così, non lo vorrebbe proprio. Arrischia un’occhiata verso Ron, ritrovandosi davanti il suo stesso terrore riflesso sul suo viso.

Ma lei, al momento, sembra non accorgersi di nulla. Porta le braccia al petto, guardando prima l’uno e poi l’altro, forse senza vederli davvero. “Ci ho pensato e… Il problema è che non so più cosa fare con voi, non so cosa sta succedendo,” comincia, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Mi sento esclusa e distante, come se non stessi solo perdendo il mio ragazzo ma i miei due migliori amici.”

Il panico che scopra tutto si trasforma, di colpo, nella volontà che lei lo sappia. Harry è stanco di mentirle, di nasconderle come si sente e quello che prova; la considera ancora come una sorella, nonostante la distanza degli ultimi mesi, e il senso di colpa gli stringe lo stomaco come una morsa di acciaio. Si volta nuovamente verso Ron, che prova a parlare ma non ci riesce, poi decide nel giro di una frazione di secondo.

“Sono innamorato di Ron,” confessa. E poi ancora, “Siamo andati a letto insieme.”

Il gelo cala sulla stanza. Hermione lo fissa sbalordita; nella sua espressione che cambia, che si fa via via più seria e distante, Harry vede il modo in cui i conti iniziano a quadrare nella sua testa, in cui dà silenziosamente senso a tutto quello che è accaduto negli ultimi mesi. È adesso che, osservandoli, Hermione _vede_.

Si volta verso Ron, alla ricerca di una conferma. Lui esita, poi, in un bisbiglio sottile, ammette, “È… successo.”

La ragazza scuote il capo, ancora incredula, e sempre senza dire una parola torna alla porta d’ingresso e se ne va, sbattendosela alle spalle.

Harry si volta verso Ron, che si passa le mani sul viso, stancamente. “Devo–– devo andare a parlarle,” gli dice, lanciandogli uno sguardo di scuse e seguendola in strada. Lo lascia solo nell’appartamento, ora innaturalmente silenzioso.

*

Non sa dire quanto tempo passi prima che Ron ritorni. Forse solo una decina di minuti, o forse di più. Harry li ha spesi nella sua stanza, sprofondato sul letto rifatto alla bell’e meglio, al buio. Ron lo raggiunge lì, sedendosi sul bordo del materasso e dandogli le spalle. “Che giornata,” borbotta, la schiena curva per la stanchezza.

“Com’è andata?”

Il ragazzo lascia uscire una mezza risata amareggiata. “Ha urlato e urlato. Quando ha tirato fuori la bacchetta ho creduto che stesse per lanciarmi una Maledizione. Invece per fortuna si è solo Smaterializzata.” Prende un profondo respiro e conclude, “È finita, ovviamente.”

C’è un briciolo di sollievo che gli si adagia pian piano nel petto; Harry vorrebbe scacciarlo, ma non ci riesce, perché ha temuto–– ha temuto che Ron negasse ogni cosa, che lo incolpasse, che si scrollasse di dosso quella situazione scomoda. Era una paura irrazionale, ora lo sa, eppure ancora non si sente del tutto tranquillo. Finché l’altro non si sposta sul letto fino a raggiungerlo, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. “Ho bisogno di dormire per tre giorni di seguito,” mormora, chiudendo gli occhi.

Harry lascia uscire un piccolo sbuffo divertito e gli passa un braccio intorno al collo, stringendosi contro di lui. Rimangono in silenzio per un po’; è nuovamente Ron a parlare ancora. “Quello che hai detto ad Hermione,” comincia, “è vero?”

Il cuore di Harry salta un battito, ma non c’è traccia di incertezza in lui quando risponde, “Lo è.”

“Bene.”

Anche se non può vederlo in viso, Harry percepisce il sorriso nella sua replica; è quanto basta per farlo sorridere a sua volta.

*

“Hermione, aspetta! Hermione!” Harry la chiama a gran voce, cercando di farsi strada nella calca che riempie il Ministero all’ora di punta. È la prima volta che la incontra da giorni e, conoscendola, la cosa non è sicuramente casuale. Non che non capisca perché li stia evitando, ma ha bisogno di parlarle, ha bisogno di sapere se la loro amicizia potrà mai riprendersi dal colpo subito.

Per un attimo teme che l’amica procederà dritto, senza voltarsi, ma quando lui è ad un paio di metri da lei si immobilizza di colpo e, incrociando le braccia al petto, si gira ad attendere che la raggiunga. “Che c’è?” quasi ringhia, non appena Harry le si ferma finalmente vicino, prendendo fiato.

“Possiamo parlare?”

La ragazza espira a fondo, poi annuisce. Harry si sentirebbe quasi sollevato se il suo atteggiamento iroso non lo portasse a considerare il peggio. Gli fa cenno di seguirlo; cammina fino ad una sala d’aspetto completamente vuota e, dopo aver atteso che lui sia entrato, chiude la porta alle sue spalle. Riporta le braccia al petto e rimane in silenzio in quello che, Harry immagina, deve essere un invito a cominciare.

Le parole gli muoiono in gola. Non che avesse preparato un discorso, anzi la decisione di raggiungerla è stata del tutto improvvisa, ed è il motivo per cui adesso si ritrova a passarsi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli alla ricerca delle frasi giuste. Forse non ce ne sono – quasi sicuramente non ce ne sono – ma qualcosa deve trovare.

“Ascolta, io––“ tenta, ma bastano quelle poche lettere perché lei lo interrompa.

“No, Harry, _tu_ ascolta,” dice, una luce gelida negli occhi fissi nei suoi. “Forse mi passerà, un giorno. Forse tra qualche settimana o anno o chissà. Ma al momento non voglio vedervi, né te né Ron.” Il suo tono è freddo e determinato, non ammette dubbi, né contiene una singola inflessione d’incertezza. Harry non l’ha mai sentita così prima d’ora, ed è un pensiero agghiacciante visto quanti anni hanno passato a stretto contatto.

Abbassa lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere ancora quello dell’altra. Si fissa la punta delle scarpe per un lungo minuto, prima di replicare con un debole, “Lo capisco.”

Il silenzio ristagna per diversi secondi; quando riprende a parlare, la voce di Hermione trema appena. “Quel che è peggio,” inizia, “è che avrei dovuto saperlo. Avrei dovuto capirlo già da tanto che sarebbe finita così, che tu e lui… che siete _sempre_ stati tu e lui, no?”

La voce le si spezza del tutto in un piccolo singhiozzo e Harry non riesce a trattenere l’istinto di coprire la distanza che li separa e appoggiarle una mano sulla spalla. Lei si scosta, com’era facile immaginare, con un movimento brusco. “Hermione,” insiste, “sei ancora la mia migliore amica.”

La ragazza lo guarda di nuovo in viso, gli occhi arrossati per le lacrime che sta trattenendo. “Ma tu non sei più il mio da tanto, Harry, capisci?”

La frase gli fa l’effetto di una pugnalata nello stomaco. È consapevole di essersela meritata, eppure non è meno dolorosa; indietreggia di un passo, rimettendo spazio tra loro, e quando subito dopo Hermione dice, ingoiando il nodo che ha in gola, “Adesso devo tornare a lavoro”, si limita ad aprirle la porta e a farsi da parte.

Sa che deve lasciarla andare.

 

_epilogo (dicembre 1999)_

“Dimmi la verità: stiamo scappando?”

Harry alza lo sguardo dalla valigia che sta preparando per fissarlo su Ron. Un morso di colpevolezza gli stringe lo stomaco. “Me l’ha chiesto Kingsley di partire,” comincia, ma l’attimo successivo ammette, “però penso che per me sia così, sì.”

Ron lo guarda a lungo, poi annuisce, lento.

“Mi dispiace. Non sei costretto a venire, te l’ho detto. Ci sarà Neville e probabilmente sarà il viaggio più noioso della storia, con tutti quei funzionari dei Ministeri.” Si stringe nelle spalle e, dopo un momento di pausa, riprende, “Però ho bisogno di–– un po’ di tempo. Un po’ di spazio. Prima di poter affrontare tutto il resto.”

Ron lo raggiunge, lo fa girare verso di sé e lo abbraccia. “Nessun problema,” mormora al suo orecchio. “Sono con te. Lo sono sempre stato.”

Harry si lascia stringere e, con la fronte posata sulla sua spalla inspira forte il suo odore. “Lo so,” replica, e si scosta quanto basta per baciarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> • RABASTAN E RODOLPHUS LIBERI SEMPREH /agita il pugno/  
> No, dai, tipo che loro praticamente non finiranno mai arrestati in una mia fic ed è il motivo per cui scompaiono 5ever e non ricompariranno mai. Basta, si meritano un po’ di felicità, soprattutto dopo essersi liberati di Bellatrix, ci sta.  
> Poi va beh, un giorno sarebbe figo anche che mi mettessi giù a scrivere un po’ tutto quello che combinano loro due nella controparte di questa fic, perché io so tuttooooh e niente, li amo, e un giorno lo farò. Un giorno lontano però, in cui mi sarò ripresa da questo bisonte di fanfic.


End file.
